


【授权翻译】黑暗森林之心

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, AO同体Gabriel, Alpha Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 发情期, 变形者, 口交, 尾声提及男性生子, 平行世界, 手活, 拳交, 指交, 有知觉的人兽行为, 狼人, 肛交, 舔肛, 非传统ABO世界观
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 那只把Dean从温迪戈袭击中救出来的狼，一直在他周围徘徊着。甚至在Dean伤愈之后，他也没有离去。对于一个体积这么庞大的家伙来说，他相当的安静；而作为一名Alpha，他非常尊重他人。不由自主地，Dean发现自己被那只狼深深地吸引。两人的友情很快就发展成了其他的东西。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casual_distance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dark Forest Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998526) by [casual_distance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance). 



> Many thanks to casual_distance for letting me translate this cute story into Chinese!
> 
> 在这篇小说里，Dean和Castiel都是狼人变形者。所以，会有以下形式的详细性行为描写：Dean和Cas都是人类形态；Dean和Cas都是狼形态；Dean和Cas一方是人类形态，另一方是狼形态。  
> 如果以上这些让你感到不适，那你也许会想要跳过部分内容。我会在这些场景前标上警告。  
> 抛开这些，这篇其实很可爱，充满了毛绒绒的动物，也非常温暖。（当然，后半部分车速有点快，要上车的记得系紧安全带。）

不是说Dean应付不了温迪戈。他曾经独自和更强壮、更卑鄙的温迪戈战斗过。不，问题是，Dean心烦意乱地想着，一边强迫自己站起来——在他摔断了后腿之后，明显他现在只有三条腿可以支撑自己——那只温迪戈并不是独自行动的。Dean刚刚击倒那只温迪戈，这时一声尖叫从空中传来，使得Dean身上所有的毛发都竖了起来。巨大的爪子掐着他的肩膀，随后他发现自己被扔了出去，越过一片空地，撞到了一棵树上。

Dean飞快地抬起头，看到第二只温迪戈猛地扑向了他，伸出了爪子，张大着嘴。Dean设法躲开了那一击，但肩膀上的血和无力的后腿使他变得虚弱而笨拙。他在自己的那滩血上打滑了一下，跌进了灌木丛里，痛苦地呜咽起来。温迪戈用爪子抓住了他的后腿，再次把Dean拖向那片空地，Dean尖叫起来。

温迪戈发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，Dean在神志不清中想着，也许是它们发出了笑声，但随后，那只怪物从Dean的身边蹒跚着走过，它的半张脸不见了。Dean努力地站了起来，挣扎着走了两步，随后又倒在了地上。一名黑发男子在他的视野中出现。Dean呜咽着，试图爬走，但他太虚弱了，他的身体拒绝配合。

男人示意他安静，伸出手覆上了他的鼻子。Dean有气无力地试图咬他的手，然后男人用拳头敲了敲Dean的鼻头。Dean惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“乖一点，”男人命令道，他的嗓音十分低沉。“我是来帮你的。”

他用手抚摸着Dean颈部的毛发，然后在Dean视野里消失了。Dean试图扭过脑袋去看看他，但那份疼痛让他难以忍受，于是他就这么失去了意识。等他醒来后，陪伴他的，是男人的声音和他手掌施下的平稳压力。

“……在包扎你肩膀的伤口。它会相当的疼，但是，我想，不会比给你的腿接骨和包扎更疼。我很庆幸你刚才昏过去了。”男人叹了口气。“这是我最不喜欢的工作。那就是为什么我拒绝成为医者。别的就要简单得多——哦，你好。”

男人再次出现在Dean的视野里。他用微笑迎上了Dean疲惫的目光，笑意温暖了他的蓝眼睛。他伸出手，拍了拍Dean的鼻子，抹去了他皮毛上沾染的鲜血。

“对于你的情况，我已经通知了我的家人。他们会派一些人过来帮我一起照顾你，同时也会去找你的族人帮忙。”他的手指伸入了Dean耳后的软毛里，温柔地抓挠着。那个动作太过亲近。但是，Dean想，也许这是为了分散他的注意力。

“我替你把腿骨接上了，然后包扎了两处的伤口。你流了好多血，不过，只要你能受到恰当的照料，我想，你很快就能恢复。”男人瞥向了Dean的下半身。“你的腿尤其令人担忧。不过，我及时把它接了上去，我想，那应该不会有太大问题。”

Dean对着他发出了一声低吼。男人笑了笑，开始用手挠Dean的鼻子。

“我是Castiel，”他终于介绍了自己。“我本想要问你的名字，但在这种情况下，你不可以变身。这样只会让你的伤口恶化。”

Dean用鼻子拱了拱Castiel的手。Castiel轻笑出声，挠了挠他两眼之间的皮毛，随后又挠了挠他的头顶，以示效劳。Dean抖了抖，感到一阵疼痛，但还是让自己的注意力集中在了这份温柔的触摸上。Castiel一直在说话，但Dean实在太累了，根本没法跟上他说话的节奏。

听到Sam呼唤他名字的声音，他又惊醒了。

“Dean！见鬼，伙计。”Sam咒骂着，径直走到Dean的脑袋跟前，停下了脚步。他把手伸向了Dean的脖子，Dean顿时呜咽起来。“糟糕！对不起！”Sam猛地抽回了手。“出了什么事？”他问道，转头顺着肩头瞥去。

Castiel回答了他。“Dean被一对温迪戈袭击了。”

“一对？我不知道它们……”Sam打量着Dean的身体，声音渐渐轻了下去，露出了痛苦的表情。

“那并不常见。”Castiel表示肯定。“Dean成功打倒了第一只，但第二只突袭了他，并且打伤了他的肩膀。同时，它在把他扔出去的时候摔断了他的腿。等我赶到的时候，它正试图拆下他的腿。”

Dean压低嗓音呜咽起来，两双手自动地开始抚摸他，以安抚他的痛苦。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Castiel喃喃着。

“你替他清理了伤口。”Sam注意到。

“是的。因为我们大多数人都需要打猎，所以我们的族人都参加了基本的急救训练。我们发现，如果只能依靠一两名成员进行医疗救治，而因此导致生命的逝去。那么，这根本就没有意义。”

Sam发出了某种表示感兴趣的声音。Dean知道那个声音代表的意思，然后静静地哼了哼鼻子——他弟弟打算用他受伤的事情来改变狩猎的流程。Dean感觉到他的抚摸顺着他的脑袋向下，来到了他肩膀上的伤口处。

“你们一定接受了相当多的训练，这些伤口都处理得很好。”

Dean翻了个白眼，恼怒地甩了甩他的尾巴。他对着Sam发出了低吼声，可Sam却拍了拍他的鼻子。

“这可是很重要的，Dean。还有，我们现在在等Jess和其他人赶到。”

Cas温柔地笑了起来。“他或许没有生命危险了，但他还是需要很好的医疗照顾。”

Sam呼出一口气。“是啊，这个不用担心。我的伴侣是我们族群治疗者的领头。如果有人想要保证Dean痊愈的话，那个人一定是她。”

“她很喜欢Dean？”Castiel问道。

Sam轻笑出声。“我们一直都会开玩笑说，如果她先遇见的是Dean，她一定会选择他作为伴侣。不过，他们之间更像是兄妹。”

“哦，所以你和Dean是兄弟？”

片刻的沉默后，Sam说道，“是的。我们只是兄弟。”

Dean试图转过头，看看是什么导致了这样的语气，但他的肩膀发出了一阵刺痛，他再次呜咽起来。Sam正要说话，却被好几个人穿过灌木丛、进入空地的声音打断了。Sam站起身，对着他们嚷嚷着。

“Dean。”他的父亲在他脑袋跟前跪了下来，将一只手覆上了他的两耳中间。“我们来救你了，孩子。”

Dean轻轻地吼叫着，John再次抚摸了他一下，随后站起身，后退了一步。Jess——正处于她的狼形态——出现在了Dean的视线里，接着蹲了下来。他能看到她背上绑着一个担架。然后，几双手抓住了Dean，伸到了他的身体下方，撑起了他的腿。当他们把他抬到担架上时，他无法自控地发出了痛苦的嚎叫声。他再一次因为疼痛而失去了意识。

途中，他醒了一次，睁开眼睛，看到树木从眼前闪过，知道自己正被扛回家。Sam跟在他的身边。不过，在Sam的背后，较远的某处，Dean可以看到一只巨大的黑狼跟着他们并排奔跑着。他盯着它的步伐，直到他慢慢闭上眼睛，睡意驱散了他的疼痛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章非常简要地提及了过去的强暴未遂。

恢复的过程比Dean能忍受的要慢很多。在医务室待了几天后，他开始对着所有人咆哮，试图咬他们，直到他母亲过来，对他进行了指责。

“你必须得休息，Dean。”她说着，用手坚定地覆上了他的肩头。“你需要让你的伤口好好愈合。”

Dean呜咽了起来，但还是躺回到他的垫子上。Mary叹了口气，把手指伸入了他颈部的皮毛里。Dean闭上眼，任由她温柔的抚摸驱散走他的不适。他不喜欢待在这里，但他知道，他母亲也不喜欢这里。她在狩猎中受伤的那几次，都坚持要尽快回家。他们不让Dean回家，是因为Dean自己一个人住。

“我和Jess聊过了。”他母亲说道。

Dean睁开一只眼睛，瞥着她。

她对他笑了笑，弯下腰吻了吻他的鼻子。“再有几天就好，只要确定你没有受到感染，然后他们就能放你回家了。”

Dean的耳朵竖了起来，引得她大笑出声。

“ **但是** ，会有人天天过来查看你的状况。你不能给你的后腿施加压力，最好也不要发生感染，那是非常重要的。”

Dean轻轻地哼哼着。Mary对他笑了笑，然后用手抚过他的鼻子。

“我知道，宝贝。再有几天就好。”

Dean咕哝着，表达了他的不满，然后闭上了眼睛。对于受伤这件事，唯一的好处是——随便什么时候，只要他想睡觉，他就能睡觉。Dean毫不犹疑地充分利用了这一点。

***

当他终于被允许回家后——因为轻微的感染，比说好的要晚了4天——Dean在家里四处晃悠着，闻了闻他的储藏罐和补给品，用三条腿蹦跶着，直到他确保一切都保持着他离开前的状态，感到一阵心满意足。他蹦跶着来到屋外，躺倒在屋子后面的草地上，在阳光下伸展着肢体。等他摆好四肢后，他忍不住呻吟出声。他的肩膀依然抽痛，但他无视了它，一边轻柔地舒展着，放松了身体。

他没意识到自己渐渐打起了瞌睡，直到他突然被惊醒。这个动作拉扯了他的肩膀，他痛苦地呜咽起来。

“我道歉，”Dean听到有人说话，然后他转过脑袋，发现Castiel正站在树林的边缘，身体一半在阴影里，一边在外边。他没有在笑，但Dean感觉他似乎在微笑。“我没想要吓唬你。”

Dean松了口气，然后把脑袋搁在他的爪子上，慵懒地拍打着他的尾巴。如果说，刚才他脸上的笑意并不明显，那么，现在他确实笑了——Castiel的嘴角向上翘了起来。他走了过来，在Dean跟前盘腿坐下，伸出手，抓挠着Dean的额头。

Dean任由他抓挠着自己，一边嗅着Castiel的气味。在他们第一次见面的时候，他正在经受极大的痛苦，被分散了注意力，彻底被包围在他自己的鲜血的气味里，所以没能好好地闻一闻Castiel的气味。Castiel的气味深沉浓郁——就是那片黑暗森林的味道，在那里，水流缓缓淌入灌木丛，一切闻起来就像是新生命。Dean挪动爪子靠近了他，更加明显地嗅着他的气味。Castiel的手指来到了上方，抓挠着他耳后的皮毛，随后是他颈部的厚毛。Dean咕哝着表示满意，将他的脑袋拱向了Castiel的腿。

Castiel同样发出了咕哝声，Dean猛地抽回了脑袋，震惊地睁大了眼睛。他对着Castiel发出了低吼声，以示警告。他突然意识到自己正用爪子攀着Castiel，准备爬上他的大腿，那股气味抓住了他——

Castiel只是回瞪着他，面无表情。现在，他的脸上并没有笑意。他把手撑在了膝盖上，等待着。

Dean咕哝着向后退去，重新伏趴在草地上，肩膀和后腿的扯痛让他嘟囔起来。他用一只眼睛盯着Castiel，对他保持着警惕。

Castiel一句话都没有说，直到Dean放松了下来，肌肉在温暖的阳光下变得松弛。他清了清嗓子，明显是为了提示Dean，他有话要说。Dean对着他竖起了一只耳朵。他脸上那种微笑的感觉又回归了。

“我是来看看，你恢复得怎样，Dean。”

Dean转过脑袋，认真地看着Castiel。Castiel叹了口气。

“你当时伤得很重，而我……很担心。”

Dean发出了表示不屑的声音。Castiel垂下了眼睛，掩饰着Dean可以闻到的、忍俊不禁的情绪。

“看到你恢复得很好，我很开心。”他终于说道，抬起头看着Dean，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

Dean瞪着他，稍稍歪过脑袋。Dean感到胸口涌起一阵暖意，但他无视了它。意识到自己对 ** _Alpha_** 导致的愉悦作出了回应，他感到一阵恼怒。最终，Dean吸了吸鼻子，别过了脑袋。

他无视了Castiel，但Castiel并没有刻意要引起他的注意。他只是坐在那里，陪着Dean，直到Dean睡着。太阳强烈的暖意使他的身体放松了下来；Castiel安静、持续的陪伴让他的神经放松了下来。

等到太阳落山后，Dean再一次醒了过来，空气里传来一阵凉意。他坐起身，四下张望着，发现Castiel已经不见了。

***

Castiel下一次出现的时候，Dean肩膀上的缝合线已经被拆掉了。他的后腿依然被包扎着 ，但是医疗者告诉他，那条腿恢复得相当快。所以，再有一周，Dean就能进行变身了。

Dean先是闻到了他的气味，他的Alpha气味闻起来就像是富有活力的泥土气息，出乎意料地引起了Dean的注意。他停下脚步，四下张望着。Castiel以黑狼的形态，再一次站在森林的边缘。那一整片都是黑乎乎的，只有他白色的牙齿和耷拉的红色舌头看起来不是黑的。Dean咽了口水。他盯着他看了一会儿，然后扭过了脑袋，这个动作使得他挂在脖子上的那一筐补给品撞到了他的胸口。Castiel低下了脑袋，小跑着跟在了Dean的身边。Dean继续一瘸一拐地向着校园操场走去。

直到Castiel靠近他身边后，Dean才意识到，他的狼形态有多么巨大。他站在那里的时候，差不多要比Dean高出三只手掌的样子，他的爪子又大又宽。就连Sam变成狼的时候，也没他这样的体型。Dean把脑袋歪向一边，打量着他。一丝谨慎渐渐在Dean的脑内蔓延。他曾设法阻止了某些更为无耻的Alpha们占有他的企图。因为，作为一名Omega，他的体型相当大，并且非常凶猛。但是，像Castiel那样的体型，他是不可能打得过对方的。

Castiel不是无视了Dean突然间的紧张情绪，就是根本没注意到。他用好奇的眼神四下打量着村子，竖起了耳朵，张开嘴呼吸着空气。Dean看到村子里的其他人正看着他们，垂下了耳朵，或是眯起了眼睛。不过，没有人敢接近或者质问Castiel，因为他正和Dean一起。Dean在前方带着路，Castiel隔了几步的位置，跟在他的身后。

到学校后，Charlie从Dean那儿接过了篮子。她谨慎地打量着Castiel，但还是伸出了手给Castiel闻气味。他闻了闻她的气味，然后变成了人形，来和她打招呼。她在听到他的名字后，不禁瞪大了眼睛。

“哦！Sam和我说起过你。”她开心地说道。她给了他一个拥抱，看到他僵硬的模样，忍不住笑了起来。Dean忍住了想要沉下脸的冲动，别过了脑袋。

“谢谢你，”她贴着Castiel的耳朵说道。“当我听说他被袭击的时候，我担心极了。”

Dean恼怒地哼哼着，用脑袋撞了撞她。Charlie气冲冲地推开了他。“别这么混蛋，”她斥责道，“我当然会担心。我们都很担心。当Sam听到你被袭击后，他差点就疯了。”

Dean耸了耸肩。Charlie叹了口气。

“Sam在哪儿？”Castiel问道。“之前，他问了些我没法回答的问题。”

“哦，他在训练场。”Charlie把视线转向了Dean。“你愿意给他带路吗？”

Dean耸耸肩，挪动着身体。他转了个身，故意用肩膀撞了下Castiel，使得他差点摔倒。Castiel对他皱起了眉，而Charlie则大笑了起来。

“别理他，Castiel。他现在脾气很差，是因为他还不可以变身。”

Castiel的表情缓和了下来。“啊，所以说，这种坏情绪并不是常态。”

Dean低吼着，尽其所能迅速转身离开。在他身后，他听到Charlie说了再见，随后Castiel变回了狼形态，回到他身旁。在这种形态下，他的气味更加强烈，虽然Dean不知道那是为什么。他从来没注意过其他人会有这种变化。Dean懒洋洋地嗅着空气里的气味，看到Castiel把脑袋转向他的时候，突然停下了闻来闻去的动作。

到了训练场，Castiel好奇地看着Sam带领着一群狼群幼崽进行力量训练。他们都还是小家伙，连青春期都没到。他们大都笨手笨脚的，对于他们小小的身体来说，他们的爪子大了点。但他们都渴望训练，他们也都爱Sam。Castiel端坐着，越过栅栏瞥向训练场，下巴搁在栏杆上。他咕哝着问了Dean一个问题，但Dean无视了他。

他用鼻子顶开了门，踱着步来到Sam身后。看到他摆出某种平衡的姿势后，他伸出一条腿，向着Sam的后腿扫去。Sam嚎叫着摔倒在地上，那些小崽子们开心地欢呼起来。Sam低吼着，翻了个身，准备责骂Dean。Dean拍了拍他的鼻头。幼崽们散乱了阵型，把Dean和Sam团团围住。一只眼睛大大的、浅棕色的小狼崽挡在了Dean和Sam之间，喉咙里发出了低吼声。Dean表示好笑地哼哼着，用鼻子拱了拱她，把她翻了个肚皮朝天。她警觉地尖叫着，然后跳了起来，变回了人类形态——一名矮小的金发小女孩。

“坏蛋！”她指责道。

Dean嗥叫着，围绕着他的狼崽们和他一起嗥叫起来。人形Sam的笑声打破了这一切。他拍了拍小女孩的脑袋。

“没事的，Becky。Dean只是在闹着玩。”

她气鼓鼓地瞪着Dean，用两条胳膊抱住了Sam的腿。“他不可以这么坏。”她争论道。

Dean咕哝着，摇了摇头。Sam瞪了他一眼。Dean懒洋洋地用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，咧嘴大笑起来。

Sam轻声喃喃了一声“混球”，然后转身面对小狼崽们，拍了拍手引起他们的注意力。“好了，孩子们！今天就到此为止了。回学校去上你们的下一堂课！”

幼崽们蹦蹦跳跳地离开了训练场，吵吵闹闹地，相互扭打着，都想要争取第一个冲出大门。Becky徘徊着不肯离去，依然虎视眈眈地瞪着Dean，直到Sam拍了拍她的脑袋，然后命令她离开。她变回了狼形态，小跑着跟上了大部队。

Sam目送着他们，直到所有的幼崽们都回到了学校教室，然后转身面向Castiel。Castiel全程趴在栅栏上，一动不动。Sam瞥了一眼Dean，然后又看了看Castiel。Castiel正盯着Sam，蓝眼睛专注地注视着他。他把脑袋从栏杆上抬起，稍稍歪向一侧。

“Castiel？”Sam问道。

Castiel点点头。

Sam又盯着他看一会儿，然后说道，“你个头好大。”

Dean绷不住笑了起来，发出了呜呜的声音，尽可能以此表达自己的笑意。当他发现Sam正瞪着他时，他趴到了地上，用两只爪子盖住了他的面部。

“你也是。”Castiel的声音使得狂笑中的Dean吓了一跳。他坐起身，发现Castiel变成了人形，正抬头盯着Sam。他又露出了那个表情——看起来没有在笑，但暗含着笑意。他瞥了Dean一眼，眼角微微皱起，Dean感觉胸口涌起一片暖意。

他哼哼着，收起了那股情绪。他走过Sam身边的时候，用肩膀撞了撞Sam。Sam对他咕哝着什么，却没有叫住他，而是把注意力放在了Castiel身上。Dean走回到学校，找到了Charlie。他顺着肩头瞥去，看到Sam和Castiel正彼此交谈着，Sam用手比划着某种手势。

Castiel对他的关注所带来的暖意，渐渐被恼怒所取代。Dean哼哼着，无视了这份情绪。

***

等Castiel再次出现的时候，Dean已经回到家了。他变成狼形态，趴在了Dean的身旁。Dean对着他眨眨眼，却没有站起来，晚饭把他的肚皮撑得鼓鼓的。Castiel轻轻地叹了口气，然后又挨近了他一点。他没有碰到Dean，但他靠得非常近，近到Dean甚至可以感觉到他的呼吸。Dean望着他，想看看他打算做什么。但他只是盯着Dean，慢慢地、轻轻地眨着眼，身体完全放松。

***

他们拆掉了Dean后腿上的绷带，比预期的要早，因为他们知道他对它非常敏感。在他第一次变回人形的时候，Jess坐在了他的身旁。那个过程非常痛苦，随后他躺倒在垫子上，气喘吁吁，却又兴奋不已。他扭了扭他的脚丫。

“哦操，耶~”他哼哼着，用一条胳膊挡住了脸。与此同时，Jess和其他治疗者们一同笑了起来。

***

他下次看到Castiel的时候，是在几个星期之后，Dean正处于他的人类形态。

就和以往一样，Castiel站在森林的边缘。他正处于狼形态，Dean对他挥了挥手。Dean在给学校制作新的储存柜，他伸展着两条腿，屁股下面垫着一条毯子。Castiel小跑着穿过草地，出现在Dean面前，低下头嗅了嗅Dean的腿。他的呼吸拂过Dean的大腿，接着是他的膝盖。Castiel咕哝着，感到一阵满意，随后继续向下嗅着Dean的脚踝，然后飞快地伸出舌头舔了一下。Dean腹中升腾的微弱性奋感很快被恼怒所替代，他踹了一下Castiel的脑袋。

“不行。”他抱怨道。

Castiel哼哼着，在毯子的边缘坐了下来。他垂下头，把脑袋搁在爪子上，沿着小径俯瞰着村庄。Dean观察了他一会儿。当Dean处于人类形态的时候，似乎不太容易读懂他，但Dean还是发现，Castiel似乎被某件事困扰着。他想着要不要问问他，但还是作罢了，继续把注意力集中在他面前的柜子上。

Castiel没有变身，等太阳在树丛间消失后，他站起了身。Dean瞥了他一眼，将手里的钉子牢牢钉在了柜子上后，把注意力转到了Castiel身上。Castiel对着Dean低下脑袋，用他毛绒绒的脸蛋轻轻地碰了碰Dean的脸颊，然后悄悄地走开了，消失在阴影之中。Dean对着树林眯起眼睛，注视着Castiel的身影，直到他黑色的皮毛彻底消失在黄昏中。Dean站了起来，在夜晚降临前，他收起了那些木工工具，把它们拿回了屋里，然后把柜子也搬了进去。云朵在天空中聚集，遮挡了星星，使得一切黯淡失色。空气闻起来湿漉漉的，给Dean的皮肤带来沉重的感觉。

Dean把所有东西都扔到了屋子里面。他点亮了灯笼，让它的光照亮着他的小屋。有那么一瞬间，他想要变成狼，然后跟上Castiel。随后，他摇了摇头。他基本不了解那头狼，没有了解到足以产生这样的冲动，更别说跟着他离开。Dean叹了口气，躺在了他的草垫上，变身为狼形态，然后蜷缩成一团球，把鼻子窝在了尾巴下方。

***

“你好，Dean。”

Dean转过身，发现Castiel正站在通往训练场的大门旁。他盯着对方看了一会儿，非常诧异会看到他。距离Castiel上次拜访，已经过去将近一个月了。他没想过还会看到这只狼。

“嘿，Cas。”他打了个招呼，然后继续忙着手上的活。Castiel的出现让他的心跳加速起来，他希望能以此掩盖他的反应。

Castiel走了进来，站在他身侧，看着Dean从手推车里铲出一堆土。他把土堆在地上，然后把它们摊开，再铲了几把土，重复了这个过程。他把铲子插进手推车的土里，把他铺在训练场上的土压实——先是用脚，然后是Rufus设计的夯土机。

“你在做什么？”Castiel问道。

他慢慢地靠近了Dean，近到足以让Dean在对方处于人类形态时，都能闻到那带着泥土味的Alpha气息。Dean想也没想，就深深地吸了一口那个气味，然后用力地呼了一口气，身体不再倚靠在夯土机上。他在工作袍上把手擦干净后，用它擦了擦头发。

“重建训练场。在各种训练中，泥土被踢了起来，然后飞得到处都是。”他终于抬起头看着Castiel，发现他又露出了那个似笑非笑的表情。“怎么了？”Dean问道。

Castiel垂下了视线，眼睑半掩着眼睛，来隐藏他躲在睫毛后的眼神。“看到你恢复得这么好，我很开心。”Castiel答道，然后抬头看着Dean。

Dean对着Castiel眯起了眼睛，然后耸耸肩。“这里有很优秀的医者。”

“我知道你弟弟的伴侣非常关心你。”

“是啊。”Dean久久地盯着他。“是啊，Jess是名优秀的医者。医术非常了得。”Dean转过身，再次拿起夯土机。他敲出几个四四方方的平地。Castiel一直看着他。

Dean完成了训练场的其余部分，Castiel一直跟在他身后。有时，就算Dean没有提出要求，他也会帮忙推动手推车；有时，他就静静地待在一旁，不说话，也不出手帮忙。等到训练场再次变得崭新、平坦之后，Dean把铲子扔进了手推车里，再把夯土机放在上面。Castiel上前抓起了手推车的把手，但是Dean却挥挥手，示意他让开。

“这是我的工作，伙计。”他抱怨道。

“我只是想帮忙。”Castiel对他皱起了眉。

Dean叹了口气。“谢谢，但是我可以自己来。”

Castiel跟着他来到了工具房，然后是聚会所，那里正在供应午餐。Dean毫不犹豫地把一个托盘塞进了他的手里。Dean排在队伍里，前进着，一路和女服务员还有男服务员调情，Castiel始终安静地跟在他身后。有些人好奇地瞥了几眼Castiel，但是没有Dean想象中的多。他悄悄在心里盘算着，准备找机会问问Castiel：在Dean被关在医务室的时候，有多少人偷看过他。

Dean发现Sam和Jess正在院子里的一棵树下面吃饭，便和他们坐到了一起。Castiel坐在了Dean的身边，近到足以让他们的腿相互磨蹭。Sam眯起眼睛看着这个动作，然后对着Dean投去一个表示疑问的眼神。Dean耸耸肩。他挪了挪位置，使得两人之间空出点距离。但是，等到吃完饭后，Castiel的膝盖再次碰到了他的膝盖。

Sam和Jess站了起来。Jess伸出手，帮助Dean站起来。

“今天下午你会帮忙照看孩子们吗，Dean？”她问道。

Dean摇摇头。“不。刚修正完训练场。我想，我打算休息休息，然后看看晚饭吃什么。”

Sam的眼睛亮了起来。“你要做饭？”他问道。

Dean露齿而笑。“我想我可能会。”

Sam瞥了一眼Castiel。“嘿，你该留下来一起吃晚饭。Dean是我们这儿最棒的厨师。”

Dean皱起眉，瞥了一眼Castiel。他正看着Dean，表情柔和平静。“如果Dean不介意的话……”

Dean耸耸肩。他正反复拉扯着长袍腰带的末端，意识到这个动作让他看起来很紧张，他便松开了手。“你喜欢怎么样都行，Cas。”他表示道。

Castiel露出了浅浅的微笑，眼里明显流露出喜悦。他转过身面向Sam。“那么，好的，我会留下来一起吃晚饭。”

“太棒了。”Sam再次来回看了看Castiel和Dean。随后，Jess来到他面前，给了Dean一个拥抱。

Castiel跟着Dean来到了他的屋子。Dean脱掉了他的长袍，倒在草地上，放松地呼了一口气。他靠近房子坐着，让遮阳篷的阴影替他挡住阳光。Castiel坐在了太阳下面，离Dean的腿非常近。Dean闭上眼睛，放松着自己，他扭了扭脚趾，来伸展酸胀的腿部肌肉。一双手温柔地碰了碰他的脚踝，把他吓了一跳。他睁开眼，看到Castiel正盯着他，扬起了眉毛，表示询问。Dean再次闭上眼睛，把脚伸进了Castiel的手掌里。

Castiel挪动着靠近了他，拉过Dean的腿，把它放到了自己腿上，然后温柔地沿着Dean的小腿曲线按摩着。Dean呻吟着，感到一阵舒适，任由自己的身体彻底在草地上放松下来。Castiel按摩着他的小腿，时不时停下来扭动Dean的脚踝，揉捏肌肉。他的手向下伸去，按摩着Dean的踝关节，还有他的脚背。Dean知道自己正在发出表示舒服的细小声音，但他无法控制自己。已经很久没有人这样碰他了。

Castiel的手指沿着Dean的小腿，挪向了他的膝盖。他对着那里按摩了一会儿，但是，随后他的手指便来到了更加向上的地方。Dean瞬间紧张起来，准备开口让Castiel住手，可他的手指又渐渐向下退去。Dean掀起眼皮，看着Castiel，但他并没有看着Dean。他看起来似乎毫不在意，只是专心地重新开始按摩Dean的小腿和脚踝。他把Dean的腿放到草地上，然后挪向了一旁。他抬起头看着Dean，发现Dean正看着他，浅浅地笑了起来。他坐到Dean的另外一边，双手捧起Dean的另一条腿，开始给他按摩。Dean又观察了他一会儿，然后再次闭上眼睛。这一次，Castiel的手没有越过Dean膝盖以上的位置。

等Castiel按摩完Dean的腿后，他在Dean身边的草地上躺下，放松着自己，他的手轻蹭着Dean的脚踝。Dean再次睁开眼，抬起头，发现Castiel摊开着四肢，仰面躺着，脑袋搁在Dean大腿旁的草地里。在这样平躺的姿势下，Dean可以看到Castiel的下身正处于半勃起状态。但是，除了轻轻磨蹭Dean的脚踝，他并没有触碰Dean的身体。Dean重新把脑袋躺回去，盯着上方的天空。

他深深地吸了一口气。Castiel的气味萦绕在他们周围的空气中，比以往更浓厚、更饱满。其中，某种辛辣的气息，Dean在之前只闻到过一丁点。它渗入到Dean的内脏里，温暖了他的血液。他想着，要伸出一条腿，把它搁在Castiel身上，是有多么的容易。他知道他可以分开他的双腿，邀请Castiel进入他，并且Castiel会照做。他也知道，对于这件事，Castiel会表现得很温柔。他会诱哄Dean的身体为他发出各种声音；他会带给他快感。每当他的手碰到Dean的时候，每当他距离Dean如此之近时，他可以看到他脸上的欲望。但他也能看到，Castiel尊重Dean在两人间留下的距离。

Dean再一次深深地吸了一口气，他可以闻到他的性奋飘散在空气当中。Castiel在他身侧动了动，他的手指贴着Dean的脚踝稍稍蜷起，但他并没有抓住他，他也没有索取。他只是躺在Dean的身边，闻起来像是渴求，像是希望。

“你为什么来这里，Cas？”Dean问道。

Castiel轻轻地哼哼着。“我喜欢有你在身边。”

Dean哼了一声。“你几乎不认识我。”

Castiel坐了起来，转过身，盘起腿坐在Dean的腰侧。他观察着Dean的表情。“我想，你说的没错。”Castiel答道，“但是，凭我所了解的那部分，便足以让我想要了解更多。”

“你 **知道** 些什么？”Dean质问道，陷在Castiel的眼神里。

Castiel的表情稍稍发生了变化，露出一丝笑意。“你的家人非常爱你。那天，当我的族人把你弟弟带到我们面前时，他差点疯了。你的父亲也来了，他非常担心你。你自己说过，你弟弟的伴侣也非常在乎你。我看到你是有多努力地在工作；我也看到了，有多少人留意着我们，为了确保我不会对你产生威胁。”Castiel伸出手，用手指抚摸着Dean的手背。他脸上的笑意愈发明显。“你和孩子们相处得很好。”

Dean咳嗽了几声，以掩饰他想要笑出声的冲动，从Cas手里抽回他的手，用它捂住嘴。“孩子们很容易相处。”Dean翻了个白眼。

Castiel给了他一个表示指责的眼神。“不是所有人都能和孩子们和睦相处。”

Dean摇摇头，把双手交叠，然后搁在他的肚子上。“还是没弄明白，为什么你会一直来找一个你几乎不了解的人。”

Castiel沉默了一会儿，然后，他温柔地叹了口气。“那么，告诉我，Dean。”

Dean看着他。“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我，你是谁。”

Dean对他皱起了眉头。Castiel注视着他的双眼，脑袋稍稍歪向一侧，神情温柔、坦然。Dean眨眨眼，移开了视线。他开始思考。也许，Castiel救了他；也许，他会为Dean的身体考虑，但他依然是个Alpha。是个有着可以引诱Dean的气味的Alpha；是个同样被Dean吸引的Alpha——如果他对于触碰Dean所产生的反应，是任何暗示的话。Dean闭上眼，舔了舔嘴唇。他点了点头。Castiel不是唯一那个闻起来像是希望的人。

“好吧，”他说，“告诉你我是谁。”

Dean想好了要从哪里开始，便向Castiel述说起了他的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看上回的留言，大家似乎都对他们变身后穿不穿衣服非常纠结，我简单说两句。  
> 原作者提起过，在她设定的这个世界里，他们变身前/后是穿着简单的长袍或者不穿衣服。不穿衣服在这个狼人世界里是司空见惯的事情，所以不会有人大惊小怪。另外，这么设定也比较方便变身和……【咳咳】


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 可能引起不适的内容：开头有简短的强暴未遂描写。如果想要回避这些内容，你可以跳过这章的第三段落。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 为了标明警告不得不小小剧透一下：这章的车是CD，起初两人都是狼形态（其实没发生什么）；然后一方是狼形态，一方是人形态。另外由于设定中狼形态的体积比人类大很多，所以有少量拳交的描写。不能适应这部分内容的注意回避。

在接下来的几周里，Cas会定期造访；而Dean也渐渐习惯在村子里工作的时候，有Cas一路跟在他身后。他逐渐习惯了Cas的亲昵，在温暖的日子里和他一起趴在阳光下；或者在炎热的日子里，和他一起躲在树荫下；当Cas认为Dean在康复期间承担了太多的工作时，他会出手帮助Dean。

他的伤势和Cas的存在分散了他的注意力，导致Dean忘了记录他的周期。等他感觉到最初的征兆，他才想了起来；此时，距离它来临已经没几天了。他的嗅觉越来越敏锐，让Dean感到难以承受、焦躁不安。他变成狼形态，在屋子里来回踱步。他自己家的气味让他浑身发痒，坐立不安。他在家里来回走动，把鼻子贴在地板上，伸进窗户的缝隙里，到处闻着味道，然后从家中离开，开始在村庄里徘徊。

族群里那些没有伴侣的Alpha们跟着他，观察着，等待着。有几个试图接近他。当他们把手伸向他的后颈时，他对着他们发出了低吼，龇牙咧嘴。有一个Alpha试图骑到他背上，Dean咆哮着攻击了他。他咬了对方的腿、耳朵和鼻子，直到对方开始流血，然后那Alpha发出了愤恨的呜咽声，一瘸一拐地走开了。只有那几个最坚持不懈的继续跟着他，但他最终还是设法摆脱了他们。

他的母亲发现他在家门口的小路上来回踱步，便伸出手抚摸着他的脑袋。她在他身边跪下，捧住了他的脸。

“Dean，宝贝，你在找什么？”她问道。

Dean呜咽着，耳朵向后耷拉着。

“无论是什么——或是谁——也许他不在这里？”她假设道。

Dean想也没想，就瞥向了那片森林，母亲推了推他的肩膀。

“去吧。”面对Dean好奇的眼神，她这么说道。

Dean犹豫了一下，但还是去了。他越靠近森林深处，就越感到放松。Dean放开了他的意识，奔跑着。森林在他周围飞驰，混合成褐色和绿色的条纹。他绕着树木转了一圈，跳过倒下的树桩。远处的一只小鹿在看到他后，受到了惊吓，Dean改变方向，穿越树林开始追着那头鹿。他并不感到饥饿，也没有打算要杀死它，但追逐的感觉让他十分兴奋。他的血液都沸腾了。Dean意识到自己正激烈地喘着气，便放慢了速度。意识又重新爬回他的身体。Dean的呼吸没有缓和下来。他的四肢在发抖。当Dean在空气里嗅着气味，寻找水的踪迹时，他意识到滑液已经打湿了他的后腿，他的阴茎正因为性奋而抽动着。Dean呜咽了起来：他的热潮期已经开始了。

Dean发现了一处小泉水，喝了几口。他疲倦地沿着河岸前进着，不安开始爬上他的背脊。终于，他又开始奔跑，向着村庄跑去。Dean低着头，轻松地穿过了树林。Dean绕过一棵倒下的树，用眼角捕捉到某种动静。他回过头，看到一个黑色、优雅的身影正跟着他。

Dean加快速度，转身离开。那个黑影跟着他，和他步调一致。Dean走向一片空地，对于被跟踪这件事感到不安，想要知道是谁在跟着他。Dean冲进空地后，转过身，看到黑影跟了过来。当他发现那个黑影是Cas的时候，他的心跳剧烈地加速起来。

Cas放慢了脚步，走进空地，仰起头，张开了嘴。在Cas闻着空气里的气味时，Dean看到了他起伏的身侧。当他发现Cas发出低沉的吼叫，脑袋转来转去的时候，Dean知道他闻到了自己的热潮期。Cas用他蓝到近乎发白的眼睛把Dean定在了原地。看到Cas向他走来，Dean压低了身体。Cas一边靠近，一边喘着粗气，张着嘴，不停地嗅着气味。

Dean等到Cas靠近后，发动了袭击。他扑向了Cas，让对方猝不及防，使得双方一起摔到了地上。他们打着滚，纠缠在一起。Dean张嘴咬向Cas，但没有真的碰到他。Cas咆哮着，发出了低沉、饥渴的咕哝声，然后翻了个身。他把Dean按在地上，爬到了他的身上。

Cas的体重牢牢地把他压在地面上。Dean扭动着胯部，急切地想要对着趴在他身上的Alpha撅起屁股，但是Cas并没有给他足够的空间来让他这么做。他只是让自己的体重压在Dean身上，直到Dean的身体紧紧贴着地面。他侧躺着，伸展着身体，在Cas的脖子下方喘着气。Dean贪婪地呼吸着，把鼻子伸进Cas的脖窝里。Cas歪过脑袋，任由Dean闻着他的气味，但他并没有和Dean进行交配。

明显，对Dean的身体而言，这无关紧要。他因为欲望而感到极度亢奋；他的热潮期开始发作，使他的甬道变得敞开、湿滑；空气里充满了Dean的性奋带来的香甜气息。Cas低声咆哮着。Dean听不到对方的声音，但他能通过穿透身体的振动来感受它。他呜咽着，弓起了后背，爪子抓挠着Cas身下的泥土。Cas歪过脑袋，对着Dean好奇地眨着眼。他发出了低沉的咆哮，Dean浑身上下都能感觉到那个声音带来的振动。这再次让他狂乱起来，他低低地呜咽着，徒劳地扭动着胯部。他被Cas困在了身下，但他的阴茎还是得到了他需要的摩擦感，尽管他的里面感到非常空虚。Cas把他的脑袋覆在Dean的额头上，任由Dean沉浸在他的气息里，不停喘着气。Cas开始持续发出低沉的咆哮，如果Cas不是处于狼形态的话，那听起来就像是满足的哼哼声。那个声音包围了Dean的全身，用不了多久，高潮便席卷了他的身体，他的精液喷洒在他的两条后腿之间，溅射在泥土上。这绝对会把Dean的皮毛弄得一团糟；考虑到Cas也趴得很低，他的皮毛也会被弄脏。

Dean本该感到尴尬，但他只是躺在那里，喘着气。Cas发出了温柔的声音，舔着Dean的鼻头。他闻起来很开心，于是Dean叹了口气，闭上眼睛，任由睡意夺取他的意识。

Dean不知道自己在Cas身下待了多久。Cas的重量把他牢牢压在地上，在一波又一波的热潮里，Dean大口地喘着气。Cas持续的低吼声，还有Cas的舌头舔着他的鼻头和他的皮毛，引诱着Dean一次次产生没有实际效果的高潮。最终，Dean的生理需求战胜了他的热潮期，他啃咬着Cas的脖子，直到Cas站起身，从他身上下来。Dean强迫自己摆出坐姿，低头观察着自己的身体，看到被滑液和精液弄得一团糟的下半身，他忍不住皱起了鼻子。

Cas用鼻子碰了碰Dean的脖子。Dean沿着肩头瞥向他，看到Cas示意自己跟上他。他们在前进途中停顿了一会儿，好让Dean解决生理需求。Dean想到Cas正看着自己尿尿，不禁尴尬地扭动起来，可Cas看起来毫不在意。Cas只是坐在那里，看着周遭的树林，耳朵伴随着每一种声响抖动着。他带着Dean来到一条小溪旁，然后变回了人类形态。Dean用鼻子拱了拱Cas的胸口，低下头，嗅了嗅Cas的勃起。他的勃起自他腿间翘起，略微发红，泛着水光。阴茎根部的皮肤因为结的关系显得肿胀。Dean张开嘴，准备要去舔它。但Cas抓住了他的下巴，推着他，直到Dean抬起脑袋。他慵懒地对着Cas眨眨眼，看着Cas用手抚摸他的鼻头，挠了挠他的前额。

“别担心我，Dean。你需要照顾好你自己。”

Dean哼哼着，转头离去。他蹚入小溪，侧躺了下来，把脑袋搁在河岸上，任由水流冲刷着身体。Cas跟在他身后，踏入小溪，随后Dean感觉到他开始用双手洗刷Dean的毛发，替他洗去那些和泥土混在一起的精液还有滑液。虽然他刚才这么说，Cas的手指在他的后腿上逗留着，近乎戏弄般贴近Dean的入口。性奋感使他再次变得湿润，他的后穴空虚地紧缩着。他抬起脑袋，顺着肩头瞥去，看到Cas正低头盯着他，剧烈地喘着气。他的手指反复紧握住Dean的大腿，然后又迅速松开。Dean翘起尾巴，对着Cas撅起了屁股，发出了低沉、渴望的哀嚎。Cas同样发出了哀嚎，他低下了头，闭上眼睛，闻着空气里的味道。Dean对着Cas晃了晃尾巴，把水甩到了他身上。等Cas睁开眼睛后，他扭动着胯部，再次翘起了尾巴。这样Cas就可以看到他变得有多湿，Cas的触碰让他流出了多少滑液。

Cas盯着他，手指牢牢地掐着他的后腿。Cas看起来仿佛是想要和Dean交配，就以这种形式——在他尚处于人类形态的时候。通常，他们并不会这样做，因为他们的人类形态在体型上要比狼形态小很多。可Dean并不在乎。他只想让Cas进入他。他呜咽了起来。Cas抬头看着他，松开了他的手。有那么一瞬间，Dean恐慌了起来。但那只是一瞬间，随后Cas就把手指插入Dean的后穴。他从三根手指开始，测试着Dean的容纳度。但很快，他就把整个手都伸进了Dean的里面。Dean呜咽着、呻吟着。老天啊，那感觉太好了，简直好到无法承受。这并不是他真正想要的；但如果这就是Cas能给他的，他可以就这样接受。

Dean用爪子抓挠着砂质的河床，一边把屁股顶向Cas的手。他低吼着、哀嚎着，尽最大努力以他的狼形态恳求着。Cas依然能够明白。他挪了挪位置，跨坐在Dean的大腿上。Dean感觉到他正用他人类的阴茎磨蹭着Dean的大腿肌肉，Dean忍不住呜咽出声。当Cas用他的另一只手爱抚起Dean的阴茎时，他的呜咽声变成了一连串欲求不满的叫喊声。他的手掌并不能彻底包裹住他的下体，但由于Dean处于热潮期，加上他持续用手在Dean的甬道里进进出出，那带给他的感觉依然很好。伴随着一声低沉的哭嚎，Dean喷洒在小溪里，他的后穴收缩着，裹住了Cas的拳头。Cas发出了呜咽声，Dean能感觉到他正磨蹭着他的大腿。Alpha精液的气息飘在了空中，致使Dean的身体又传来一阵快感。

Cas向前倒去，脸贴着他的臀部喘着气，胯部在高潮的愉悦中摆动着。Dean叹了口气，感到满足，昏昏欲睡。他甚至都不介意Cas的胳膊扯动着他的后穴。最终，Cas发出一声低吼，把他的手从Dean的体内抽了出来。Dean哼哼着，微弱地表达着抗议，但这没能阻止对方。Cas坐起身，叹了口气。

“我必须得把你再洗一遍。”他哀叹着。Dean倒是开心地咕噜起来。

Cas把他洗干净后，踏入到水位可以没过他大腿中部的地方，把自己也洗了一遍。Dean四下走动着，好让自己可以观赏这一切。Cas的阴茎不再像刚才那样硬了。它悬在他的两腿之间，随着Cas弯腰取水而来回摆动着。他很美，小麦色的皮肤被阳光点缀着，泛着湿润的光泽。Dean一直看着Cas，直到他进到水流更深的地方，潜入了水中，彻底消失在他的视野里。Dean不开心地嘟哝起来，转过身，以某种舒适的姿势躺了下来。他不再看着Cas游泳的方向。相反的，他开始打量他们周围的这片森林。

Dean认不出这块区域。这里一定是Cas家族的领地。Dean不知道自己居然跑到了离自己家族这么远的地方。他突然意识到，他那会儿一定是在寻找Cas。于是，他叹了口气。

飞溅的水花引起了他的注意，他瞥了一眼，发现Cas正朝他走来。Cas躺倒在他前腿位置旁的水里，然后把脑袋搁在了Dean的脖子上。

“我们得尽快带你离开这里。”Cas说道。他伸手抚摸着Dean的前腿。“你得把身体擦干，然后取取暖。”

Dean咕哝着，闭上了眼睛。

没过多久，他的热潮无视了溪水带来的凉意，再次蠢蠢欲动。Dean不安地动来动去，Cas站起身，好让Dean起身站直。Dean离开水域，抖了抖毛，把水溅得到处都是。Cas大笑起来。Dean转过身，看着他用手擦去身上的水。这是Cas第一次在Dean面前笑得这么无拘无束，Dean简直要被他的笑声迷住了。他走过去，用脑袋撞了撞Cas的胸口。他把额头贴着Cas，他的鼻子蹭到了Cas的阴茎。Dean吸了一口气，感受着他的气息。Cas的阴茎抽动了一下，呼吸变得困难起来。Dean偷偷伸出了舌头，坚决地想要至少尝一次Cas的味道。Cas任由他舔了一会儿。他在Dean的舌头之下变得硬挺起来，他的手指陷入了Dean后颈的皮毛之中。随后，他把Dean从自己身上拉开。

“不。不，Dean，现在需要照顾的人是你。”Cas喘着气说道。

Dean哼哼着，转过了身。他在一片阳光直射的草地上躺下。Cas看着他，他的手无意识地抚摸着自己的下身，直到他突然回过神，抽回了手。Cas露出了恼怒的表情，然后变成了狼形态。即便处于这种模样，他依然硬着，暴露着， 而Dean无法阻止自己看着他。无法阻止自己想象着。他呜咽着，难受地扭来扭去，他自己的阴茎渐渐变硬、变得难受，滑液重新开始自他体内流出。

Cas走了过来，把他的脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，闻着他的气味。他顺着Dean的前额一直舔到鼻头，然后再次趴在Dean的身上，用重量和温暖给予Dean安心、舒适的感觉。

在Dean热潮期剩余的时间里，他们就一直这么待着。Dean可以闻到Cas性奋的气味，也能感觉到Alpha坚挺的阴茎顶着他的臀部。偶尔，他会在空气里闻到Cas释放后的气味，但他并没有和Dean交配，也没有就这么占有他。有时，Dean醒来后，会发现Cas用鼻子拱着他脖子那儿的皮毛，深深地吸着Dean的气味，牙齿轻轻地蹭着Dean的后颈。Dean想要对Cas说，他可以这么做；Dean想要让他就这么咬下去，把Dean变成他的伴侣；他想让Cas和他交配，想要Cas操他。但他知道Cas没有这么做，是因为Cas想要先在两人之间用话语留下承诺。相反的，Dean就这么趴在那里，享受Cas趴在他身上的感觉。在热潮翻涌的时刻，他会想象，Cas正在他的体内。

一想到这个念头，他就呜咽了起来。随后，Cas会贴近他。他的舌头热热的、湿湿的，舔着Dean的鼻子。那感觉很好——当Cas这么舔他的时候，总是感觉很好。他可以随意想象，他的舌头在别的什么地方。Dean情不自禁地任由自己的想象蔓延，享受着Cas带给他的舒适，把它变成某些别的东西。终于，他射到了地面上，意识到这是热潮期的最后一次。他在那里躺了一会儿，喘着气，试图稳住呼吸，感觉到他的热潮正在逐渐消退。

他稍稍扭了扭身体，想要摆脱那一团混乱。Cas站起身，好让Dean从他身下爬出来。Dean抖了抖毛，在空气中扬起一片尘土，那些滴在他身上的精液飞溅到了Cas的脚上。Cas低下头，舔了舔他的脚掌，红色的舌头自两排白牙间伸出。面对这幅景象，Dean不禁发了个抖。Cas抬头看着他，喘着气，伸着舌头。Dean嚎了一声，再次向着小溪走去。当Dean发现Cas没有跟着他，他转过身，抬头贴向Cas。他用牙齿咬住了Cas的耳朵，轻轻地扯了扯。Cas发出了某种表示警告的低吼，但还是遵从了指示，跟着Dean走向小溪。

在小溪边，Dean一头扎进水里，喝起了水。他蹚着水来到小溪中央，扑进了水里。然后变回人形，仰面朝上，摊开了四肢。他可以听到Cas走进水里发出的哗啦哗啦声，但他并没有靠近Dean。Dean睁开眼，看着小小的一朵云慢慢穿过蓝色的天空。

“Cas。”他呼唤道，Cas便靠了过来。他现在变回了人形，对着Dean前倾身体，脑袋歪向了一侧。“过来。”Dean命令道，对着Cas勾勾手指。Cas在他身边跪下，再次前倾身体。Dean把手指插进Cas的头发，用另一侧手肘撑起了自己的身体。他将对方拉向自己，Cas顺从地靠了过来，对着Dean张开了嘴。

Dean把舌头伸进了Cas的嘴里，Cas发出了呻吟。他一边和Dean接吻，一边抬起手，捧住了Dean的脸，。等他们终于分开后，Cas正轻轻地喘着气，眼神因为欲望而显得晦暗。

“Cas，下次我经历热潮期的时候，你最好直接操我，来帮我度过它。”他说道。

Cas的呼吸窒在了喉咙里，瞪大了眼睛。他点点头，任由Dean把他拽进了水里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一段CD的手推车，两人都处于狼形态。

Dean向着家走去，Cas一路跟在他身后。尽管他的狼形态体型巨大，他还是安静地在那儿走着。Dean忍不住回头越过肩头看他，确认他是不是还在那儿。Cas注意到了这点，便从他漫不经心的踱步变成了小跑，缩短了两人之间的距离，来到他身侧和他一同前进。他们的距离如此之近，Dean几乎可以感觉到对方身体散发的热度。

Dean垂下了脑袋。他发出了愉悦的咕哝声，于是Cas撞了他一下，让他失去平衡。Dean撞了回去，一路招惹他，直到两人开始在森林里相互追逐，轮流把对方撞翻在地上，在泥土和草地上打着滚，嬉戏着，咬来咬去，踢来踢去。

等他们抵达Dean的村庄后，Cas犹豫了。他自喉咙深处发出了某种表示疑问的声音。Dean抬起头，咬住他的耳朵，扯了扯，直到Cas跟着他走进村庄，来到聚会所。就算现在还很早，也应该有人已经在准备午餐了——这取决于是谁在当班——Dean应该能说服他们，让他和Cas提早偷点东西吃。

Dean变回了人形，Cas也跟着一起变了回去。两人以人类的模样走进了聚会所。桌子和椅子基本都空着；只有主要委员会在场，坐在房间的最远端，桌子上摊着文件，夸张地谈论着。敲打和呼喊的声音在厨房里回响，Dean走了过去。他向厨房里偷窥着，发现Sam在当班。他正坐在准备区域，削去土豆皮后，递给其他人把它切碎。

Sam一定是闻到了他的味道，因为他瞬间抬起了头，嗅着空气里的气味，然后转头看到了他们。

“Dean！”Sam放下了刀，穿过拥挤的厨房。他抓住Dean，给了他一个拥抱，然后捏了捏他的胳膊。“我们都很担心你。”

Dean拍拍他的后背，轻轻地推开了他。“你们这群家伙担心太多了。”

Sam翻了个白眼，但还是由他而去，转而把注意力放到了Cas身上。他点点头作为打招呼，不过还是好奇地瞥了Dean一眼。Cas悄悄靠近了Dean，把手搁在Dean的后腰处。这个充满占有欲的动作让Dean的皮肤因为性奋而刺痛起来。

“你好，Sam。”

“Cas。你是在过来的路上遇到了Dean吗？”

这个问题的意图很明显，Dean恼怒地哼了哼。“Cas帮我度过了热潮期。”

Sam的眼神落到了Dean的脖子上。

“别这么古板。”Dean气呼呼地说道。“听着，我他妈的快饿死了。我们能吃点什么吗？”

Sam叹了口气。“我们还没煮好任何东西，但我大概能找到昨天晚上的剩菜。在这里等着。”

“谢谢，Sammy。”

Sam对着Dean投去一个表示“你好烦人”的表情，然后留下两人站在门口。Cas靠近了Dean，他的手依旧搂着Dean的腰，手指贴着Dean的臀部蜷起。

“未结成伴侣的两人共同度过热潮期，是很不寻常的吗？”Cas问道，声音低沉。

“呃……过去一直是这样的，你只能和你的伴侣共度热潮期。”Dean承认道。他转身面向Cas，抓住Cas的另一只手，握住了它。“现在已经不是什么大不了的事情了，但是Sam有时候会很烦人。”

“他在担心你。”

Dean耸耸肩。“是啊。”

“那很好，Dean。那样很好，他能这么——”

Sam走了回来，打断了Cas的话。Dean接过他做的三明治，看到Sam递给他一份派，Dean咧嘴笑了起来。

“苹果派？”Dean问道。

Sam点点头。“Eric做的。”他说道。Dean快乐地叹了口气。

“他做的派是最美味的。”Dean对Cas说道。Cas把脑袋歪向一边，表示对这个名字不熟悉。

“Cas和我准备回家了。”

“好的。晚点记得去找一下妈妈和爸爸。最好也去找下Charlie。我们都在担心你。”

Dean点点头，转身用肩膀撞了撞Cas的肩膀。“我们走吧。”

***

他们正坐在Dean的家门口，饭吃到一半，屁股底下的毯子被太阳晒得暖烘烘的。这时，Mary出现了。她给了Dean一个拥抱，亲了亲他的额头，然后在他身旁坐下，给自己拿了一块派。Dean不开心地瞪着她，但还是没有阻止她。

“Sam和Charlie接替了你在村子里的活。”她告诉他。

“狩猎呢？”Dean问道，嘴里塞满了食物。

“由我和你父亲来。”

“要四个人来接替一个人的工作，这是常态吗？”Cas问道。

Mary大笑起来，伸手揉了揉Dean的头发。他躲开了她的手，然后把他的头发重新抚平，不高兴地看了她一眼。

“Dean比大多数人干的活都要多。”她告诉Cas。“他不喜欢无所事事。”

“啊。”Cas看着他，表情若有所思。Dean瞪了回去，忘了他的食物。直到Cas垂下眼睛，一个小小的微笑在他嘴角浮现，Dean才眨眨眼，回归了自我。他转身，发现他的母亲正看着他们两个。她的嘴抿得紧紧的。但是，当Dean对上她的视线时，她的眼里露出了满意的神情。

“怎么了？”Dean问道。可她只是摇了摇头。

“我该走了。我们很快就要踏上狩猎的旅途。Sam说你回来了，所以我想在我们离开前过来看看你。”

她的视线飘向了Cas。Dean知道，如果他的母亲还没猜到真相的话，他晚些时候将不得不私下向母亲作出解释。但是现在，他只是和她一起站了起来，给她一个拥抱，对于能回到家里表示很开心。Cas和他们一同站起身，同样也接受了她的拥抱，并且困惑地皱起了眉头。

她留下他们两个独处。Dean坐了回去，吃掉了他的食物；Cas却依旧站着。Dean抬起头，对着他眨眨眼。

“你吃完了？”

“我得回家了。”

“哦。”Dean用力地吞咽着，把三明治放到一旁。他就这么盯着那份三明治，直到温柔的手指穿过他的头发，在他脑袋后方蜷起。他抬起头看着Cas，Cas也同样盯着他，他的眼里充满了柔情和暖意，脸上带着微笑。

“我在家也有工作要做，Dean。但是，如果你愿意的话，我想在晚上回到这里。”

“好啊，”Dean吸了一口气。“我愿意。”

他任由Cas拉着他站起来，这样，Cas就能靠近他，将嘴唇贴上Dean的嘴唇。Dean伸出胳膊搂住了Cas，紧紧地抱着他。Cas的身体贴着他，很温暖；他的皮肤也很柔软。伴随着他们的亲吻，他的气味变得浓厚、变得刺鼻。Dean在亲吻中微笑着，伸出舌头贴上了Cas的舌头。他后退一步，Cas便向前一步，来不及顾及他们现在的动作。他一言不发地跟着Dean，Dean就这样把他带进了自己的屋子里。

在Dean温柔的触摸下，他忘了——至少现在是这样——他本打算把Dean一人留在这里。

晚些时候，太阳在空中悬得低低的，两人都变成了狼的模样，在Dean的床上依偎在一起。Cas轻轻地叹了一口气，用脑袋拱了拱Dean的肩膀。他站起身，舒展着身体，弓着背，摊开了脚指甲。他催促着Dean站起来，然后陪着他一路走到聚会所。Dean的族人正聚集在那儿，准备吃晚饭。他变回人形，Dean本来也打算变回人形，却被他阻止了。他在Dean的鼻子上落下一个吻。

“今天晚上，我会回来的。”他保证道，然后便离开了。

***

那天晚上，Cas确实回来了。他每天晚上都会回到这里；如果他在家没有工作要做，他就会一整天都待在Dean的身边。时光飞逝，远比Dean想的要快。三个多月后，随着夏天逐渐转为秋天，世界变成橙色和棕色，Dean第二次和Cas一起度过了他的热潮期。他们再次消失在森林里，Dean带领着Cas，开始了一场追逐。他们在树林里极速奔驰，直到Dean再也无法抗拒他的身体。他跌跌撞撞地走进一片被阳光照射的空地，等着Cas的到来。他看着那片阴影，却没有看到Cas；直到Cas出现在空地上，成为阳光下的一团黑影。

他把Dean翻了个身，他们滚成一团，相互扭打以掌握控制权。Dean在Cas的身体下方扭动着。这一次，Cas任由他摆出了准备被后入的姿势；任由他抬起屁股、翘起尾巴。Cas咬住他的后颈，牙齿轻柔地扯着他的皮肤，同时，Cas进入了他的身体。

Dean喘着气、呜咽着，在Cas操他的时候尽其所能地鼓励着Cas。Cas发出了咆哮声，低沉而持续。就和上次一样，他的吼声带来的震颤穿透了Dean的全身，加上被Cas的阴茎填满的感觉，让他在快乐和愉悦中达到了高潮。很快，Cas也射了。Cas的重量把他压在地面上，他的结将两人锁在一起。Dean快乐地哼哼着，转过脑袋，把鼻子伸进Cas的脖颈里，闻着他的气味。Cas让他满满地吸了一口，随后开始执意要给Dean理毛。他的舌头温温的、湿漉漉的，顺着Dean的脖子和鼻头舔来舔去。

在他的每一波热潮发作时，Cas都会满足他，他的阴茎持续停留在Dean的身体里，他的低吼声和呜咽声填满了Dean的脑海。Dean彻底把自己交给了Cas，任由Cas照顾他；除了Cas之外，他不用顾虑任何其他事情。这一次热潮期过得相当轻松。他不再感觉空虚，不再需要乞求。他对着Cas撅起屁股，Cas便会骑在他身上。他们没有交谈；即便在他们变回人形、好让Cas帮Dean擦干净身体的时候，也没有说话。Cas用人类的双手洗去了Dean身上的精液和滑液。他们之间不需要话语；相反的，他们在Cas发现的、那个靠近空地的浅水池里，尽情地拥吻着，享受着这段时光。

这是Dean所经历过的、最为惬意的热潮期。

***

在Dean的热潮期结束的一星期之后，Dean从睡梦中醒来，发现Cas正钻进他的被窝里。他刚从自己家里回来，远比说好的要晚。他正贴着Dean发抖，他的皮肤摸上去冷冰冰的。Dean变成狼的模样，挪动着爬到Cas身上。Cas把手伸进Dean肚子上的皮毛里，用脸贴着Dean的胸口磨蹭着，他的手指和鼻尖都冷透了。

Dean趴在他身上，直到他不再发抖，身体重新放松下来。Dean变回人形，抓起毯子盖住两人的身体。Cas哼哼着，表示很满意，然后伸出双手覆上Dean的身体。

“你回来晚了。”

“是早了。”Cas说道。

Dean瞥了一眼窗外，发现天开始亮了。他低下头对着Cas皱起眉。“发生什么了？”

Cas叹了口气。他推了推Dean，直到Dean翻过身，在他身边侧躺下。Cas转过身，贴着Dean蜷起身体。Dean伸出胳膊，让Cas把脑袋枕在上面。Cas用胳膊搂住Dean的腰身，抱住他，让他靠近自己。

“家族会谈。有好多的争吵。”

Dean用手抚摸着Cas的后背。“我从没见过他们。”他说道。

“如果你想的话，你可以见见他们。他们……很吵。”

Dean轻笑出声。“你在这里逗留这么久，他们没意见吗？”

Cas耸耸肩。“我完成了自己的工作。他们最关心的就是这个。能有额外的房间可以使用，我的兄弟姐妹们表示很高兴。”

“额外的房间？”

Cas向后挪了挪，抬起头看着Dean。他一边说，一边用眼睛打量着Dean的脸。“在我们的族群里，我们会分享。没人真正拥有私人的房屋，直到他们有了孩子之后。我的兄弟姐妹里只有一位和其他人结为了伴侣，他的伴侣家里人不多，他就搬去和他们一起住了。”

“哈。”Dean无法想象要和他父亲还有母亲住在一起。当然也包括Sam和Jess。在遇到Cas之前，他和他们一起待了很久。“如果你想要私人空间，你要怎么做？”

“你是指做爱吗？”Cas问道，对着他扬起一侧眉毛。

Dean咧嘴一笑，抖了抖眉毛，Cas大笑起来。

“说实话，我们不那么在意隐私。”

Dean瞪着Cas，直到Cas耸耸肩，脸上浮起一阵红晕。看到Cas转过头，把脸埋在Dean的臂弯里，Dean温柔地笑了。

“我更喜欢这样。”Cas轻轻地承认道。他稍稍靠近Dean，将他的身体完全和Dean贴合到一起。

“是吗？”Dean用手梳理着Cas的头发、抚摸着他的肩膀。Cas贴着他的脖子呼了口气，迎向了Dean的触摸。

Dean思考着这一切，思考着Cas是如何轻易地进入他的生活。他的家人喜欢他；Charlie也喜欢他。他小心翼翼地照顾着Dean，但是他并不溺爱Dean。Cas在这里融入得很好。

“你可以留在这里。”Dean说道。

Cas后退了一点，用锐利的眼神看着Dean。

“你可以和我住在一起。”他重复道。“我喜欢有你在这里。”

Cas的微笑慢慢扩散开来：先是点亮了他的眼睛，闪烁着喜悦的光芒，随后他的嘴角微微翘起，直到他咧嘴到足以露出牙龈。Dean感觉脸在发热，古怪地对Cas表现出的爱意感到难为情，就算他们在一起已经几个月了。

“能在这里和你待在一起，我感到很荣幸，Dean。”Cas说道。“等我回去，我就和我的族人说一下。”

“要我陪你去吗？”

“如果你想的话。”Cas说道。他开始说些别的什么，却被自己的哈欠给打断了。

Dean笑了起来。“睡一会儿吧，Cas。等你睡醒后，我们再聊。”

Cas点点头，把脑袋窝在Dean的颈窝里。用不了多久，他就睡着了。Dean抱着他，听着他轻柔的呼吸声、和偶尔的呼噜声。Cas做梦的时候，身体会稍稍抽动。Dean思考着，如果让Cas和他一起住在这里，将会意味着什么；如果让Cas和他一起吃饭、一整夜都和他一起度过，将会意味着什么。他们多半会一起打猎，捕猎肉类、和那些在森林里出没的生物；也许他们还会一起教育孩子们。一想到族里的小狼崽们在Cas巨大的脚掌间爬来爬去，Dean就忍不住露出了开心的笑容。Dean把嘴唇贴在Cas的头顶上，闭上了眼睛。

他思考着Cas进入他生活的所有方式，和他尚未、但将会进入他生活的一切可能，渐渐陷入了睡梦当中。

***

在Cas回家的时候，Dean跟着他一起去了。他们一起在树林里奔跑着，轮流追逐着对方，直到Cas减速至小跑状态。他等着Dean跟上他，然后保持着Dean在他身后几步的位置。看到Dean没有提出反对，他嗥叫着表示赞同。他们走了更长一段距离，Cas的脑袋抬得高高的，耳朵来回摆动着，留意着周围动物的声音和踪迹。Dean保持着警惕，但他没有听到任何的异常。

在Dean闻到狼的气味时，Cas停下了脚步——那个气味混合着Alpha和Omega的味道。Dean紧张了起来，发出了低沉的咆哮，以示警告。Cas向后仰起脑袋，闻着空气里的味道，张大了嘴。他开始向着Dean转过身，但是一道金色的影子冲破了灌木丛，瞄准了Cas，大声地吠叫着。它撞上了Cas，两只狼在灌木丛里滚到了一起，卷起一片片落叶。Cas咬向对方，伸出爪子攻击对方，但他的气味里没有任何的愤怒、没有担忧、也没有惊慌。Dean谨慎地看着他们，小心翼翼地闻着气味，等待着场面的变化——但那并没有发生。Dean端坐在那里，压低了脑袋，观察着他们的动作。

最终，打闹结束了——Cas输了。那头金色的狼坐在Cas的后背上，四只爪子牢牢地按进他黑色的皮毛里。它嗥叫着，高昂、响亮，宣示着胜利。一声低沉的笑声引起了Dean的注意，他转过身，发现一位略微年长的、有着一头金灰色头发的男子正靠在距离Dean身后几英尺处的一棵树上。Dean上下打量着他，稍稍闻了闻空气里的气味，发现他是个Beta。他们眼神交汇的时候，那个男人对着Dean露出了色眯眯的笑容。Dean表示嗤之以鼻，转回身，不屑地摇着他的尾巴。

他走向了那头金色的狼。金狼不再嗥叫，反而开始在Cas的背上跳来跳去，咬着Cas的耳朵。Cas因此发出了低吼声，扭着脑袋，试图让金狼碰不到自己的耳朵。两头狼都没有注意到Dean，于是Dean趁着他们注意力被分散的时候，冲向了那头金狼，把它撞翻，让它在地上打了个滚。

那头狼滚了一圈，然后停下了，爪子陷在泥土里。它盯着Dean，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。Cas变回了人形，把脸埋进自己的胳膊里，贴着泥土大笑起来。Dean懒洋洋地在他身边趴下，把脑袋搁在Cas的后背上。看到金狼站起身，Dean对着它发出了咆哮声。Cas翻过身，用胳膊搂住Dean的脖子，把身体紧紧地贴向了Dean的脑袋。他在Dean的眼下位置落下一个吻。Dean瞥了他一眼，表示不太开心。

“Dean，他们是我的兄弟，Gabriel——”Cas指了指那头金狼，“和Balthazar。”他指了指那个走到Gabriel身边、然后笔直地坐在那里的男人。

“所以，这就是Dean。”Balthazar带着若有所思的眼神，打量着他。他弹了弹舌头。“好吧。”

Dean低吼着，掀起嘴唇，对着Balthazar龇牙咧嘴。

Gabriel哼哼着，变回了人形。他的人类形态是个矮个子金发男人。他向后躺去，用手肘支撑着自己，漫不经心地岔开着腿。Dean警觉地盯着他。Cas坐起身，盘起双腿，伸出胳膊搂住Dean的脖子。Dean把脑袋搁在Cas的大腿上，任由Cas抚摸他、给他梳毛。在Cas的兄弟们说话的时候，Dean始终用一只眼睛留意着他们。

“这是正式的家族会议吗？”Balthazar问道。他弯下身，坐到了Gabriel身旁。

Cas把手指伸入Dean耳后的毛发里，发出了若有所思的声音。“我猜是的。我回来是准备告诉你们，我要离开了。”

Balthazar和Gabriel身上漫不经心的态度全都消失了。他们纷纷用锐利的眼神盯着Cas。Dean紧张起来，转过脑袋，瞪着他们以示警告。Cas轻轻地拍了拍他的脑袋——Dean知道他确实应该受到这样的小小训斥。他挪动着贴近了Cas，强迫自己放松下来，然后闭上了眼睛。有人轻蔑地哼了哼鼻子，可Cas却重新撸起了Dean的毛。

“Dean邀请我过去和他一起住。”Cas说道。

在一阵相对漫长的沉默后，有人拍了拍手，把Dean吓了一跳。他猛地睁开眼睛，发现Gabriel站了起来，双手撑在腰上。Balthazar也跟着他慢悠悠地站了起来。

“我猜，这就是家族会议的意思了。”

Cas耸耸肩。“我想是的。”

Gabriel翻了个白眼，却还是挥了挥手。“那我们走吧。要把大家聚到一块儿，需要一点时间。”

Cas亲了亲Dean的鼻子，然后从他身下爬了出来。三兄弟变成了狼的模样，他们的气味扩散在他们身周的空气里。Dean吸着这股气味，感到一阵好奇。

Cas的气味是这三种气味中最强烈的，依然像一开始一样、吸引着Dean的注意。潮湿的泥土气息和Dean被太阳温暖过的、不明显的动物气味混到了一起，使它变得更丰满、更浓郁。两人混合的气味让Dean流起了口水，他稍稍让自己贴向了Cas——只是想感受Cas的肌肉曲线贴着他的感觉。Cas低沉地哼哼着，表示一阵愉悦，然后把鼻子伸进了Dean后颈处的毛发里。

Gabriel发出了某种刺耳的声音，使得两人和彼此分开。Dean瞥了一眼，发现他正在笑，他的嘴张得大大的，懒洋洋地伸着舌头。他对着Dean眨眨眼，然后继续在他们最前面小跑着。Balthazar慵懒地叹了口气，保持着缓慢的节奏跟在Cas的后面。Dean几乎闻不出他的气味。他闻起来像是书页和阳光下的田野，但是气味很淡、令人放松，就和大部分的Beta闻起来一样。

在他们的前方，Gabriel的气味闻起来最强烈。Dean再一次闻到了那股令人困惑的Alpha和Omega混合的气味。Gabriel有着一部分Cas的泥土气味，但它闻起来更加干燥，没有森林深处的潮湿感，更像是土地的边缘部分。还有一种鲜艳、柔软的野花气息。Dean深深地吸着这个气味，但他分辨不出来。它不是一层层的，和Cas的气味闻起来不一样。在Cas身上，Dean的Omega气息裹住了Cas的Alpha气息，但他们的两种气味更像是融合在了一起。两种气味变成了一种气味。

Dean任由自己的思绪扩散着，他们穿过树林，来到了Cas家族的小空地。Dean的家族分散得很开。他们的家是由一到两个房间组成的小房子。如果一个家庭的人数足够多，就会有三个房间，房间之间由宽门和空间来分隔。他们最大的建筑就是聚会所，为了可以容纳所有人，并且为了会议和用餐提供一个可以聚集的地方。

Cas的家族挨得很近，房子都很大、贴在一起。他们的房子和房子之间几乎没什么空间。屋子们围成了一个圈，留出一片开阔的区域。Dean可以看到，人们都聚集在那片区域，有些处于狼形态，有些处于人形。

Gabriel向前小跑着，加快了速度。他仰起脑袋，高声嗥叫。视野范围所及之处的那些人停下了动作，站了起来。Gabriel再次嗥叫着，人们便开始移动。家族成员们从房子里走了出来，开始在空地上聚集。

等他们靠近后，Gabriel跑开了，消失在人群给他让出的那条通道里。Cas领着他走到一边，带他走向靠近空地边缘的一间屋子。两名女性正站在屋子前门，她们手挽着手。Cas一边走向她们，一边变回了人形。她们转过身，盯着他，视线在他和Dean身上来回切换。红发女人率先行动了，她露出了灿烂的微笑，冲上前给了Cas一个拥抱。

“你回来了！”

“我回来了。”Cas答道。

等红发女人后退之后，Dean变回人形，站到了他的身边。她眯起眼睛看了Cas一眼，但是什么都没有说。她打量了Dean一会儿，鼻孔翕动着，闻着他的气味。

“你一定就是Dean了。”她终于说道。Dean点点头，她向前跨出一步，给了他一个简单的拥抱，胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，而没有像刚才抱住Cas那样把他整个人拥入怀里。在这般近的距离之下，Dean可以闻到她淡淡的Beta气息，带着陈年的花朵和药草的气息。

“我是Anna，Cas的表姐。”

“很高兴见到你。”

Anna后退一步，指了指另外那名女子——一位深色头发的Omega。她站在Cas的身边，把手轻轻地搭在了Cas的胳膊上。“这是Hannah。”

“她是我妹妹。”Cas补充道。“Inias是我的另一位兄弟，但他和他的家人住在一起。”

Hannah对着他点点头，抿着嘴笑了笑，然后转向了Cas。“Gabriel组织了会议。”

“是的。我打算搬去Dean的家族。”

Hannah扬起了眉毛，再一次看着Dean。这一次，她仔细地看着他，小心翼翼地用眼睛打量着他。“我明白了。”她说了这么一句话后，就再也没说什么。Dean看到Cas给了她某种眼神，但是两人什么都没说。相反的，Anna似乎很兴奋，对这件事感到非常开心。

四个人走向了会议区域。Cas用胳膊搂着Dean的腰，带他穿过人群。当中有许多人停下和Cas说话，Dean发现自己被介绍给了家族的大部分人。等他们穿过会议区域，坐到Gabriel和其他几头狼——家族头领们，Cas在他们坐下的时候，轻声地告诉了他——的身边后，Dean感觉自己被各种气味、和各种名字给淹没了。

等会议开始后，Dean只是坐在那里听着，没怎么听进他们到底在说什么——虽然作为家族成员，是应该好好听讲的。Cas准备离开的消息刚刚被揭露，他们就宣布了庆祝宴会的开始。Dean扬起眉毛，靠向了Cas。

“他们不在乎你要走？”

“他们在乎。”Cas斥责道，手指陷入Dean的肋骨处，以示惩罚。“但他们不会干涉。我自己的事情由我自己来决定。但是今晚，我们会面临很多的提问。”

宴会安排得井然有序，晚间的工作被放到了一边，好让大家都能参加。音乐响起，食物纷纷被端上。Dean穿过人群，看到了歌者和鼓手——他的家族也有。但他也发现有人在吹奏一种能发出高音的乐器，有人唱着歌，还有人演奏弦乐，音符在空气中跳动着、回响着。

Cas带着他去获取食物，给他看各种肉类、糕点和蔬菜的临时摊位。他们装满了盘子；考虑到宴会是为了他举办的，Cas可以破例取走更多的食物。两人都被塞了某种酒精含量较高的饮料。

他们坐在Cas的屋子前，他的兄弟姐们、还有家族其他人都跑过来找他。Cas说得没错，他们被问了很多问题、迎来了各种好奇的眼光。人们拿了礼物过来；部分男人和女人把Cas拉到一旁，悄悄地和他说着话，脸上写满了悲伤。Anna靠近他，用很轻的声音告诉Dean：Cas选择Dean之后，伤了好多人的心。使得Dean同时因为尴尬和骄傲而脸红了起来。看到Cas走回来，在他身边坐下后，他的心怦怦直跳。Cas用胳膊搂住他的腰，在他的肩头落下一个吻。

随着太阳下山，越来越多的人放松下来，他们喝酒、吃饭、跳舞，宴会变得越来越吵闹、越来越自由。Cas之前关于“大家不怎么在乎隐私”的说法被证明是正确的——不止一对情侣在宴会的场地边缘做爱，躲藏在火光照耀不到的阴影处。Dean看到一对情侣被小孩们取笑，他们大笑起来，性奋的情绪转变为欢乐。他们追着那些孩子们，直到孩子们回到父母身边。

Dean渐渐感到了疲倦，他变成狼的模样，蜷缩在Cas身边，脑袋搁在爪子上。Cas一边靠在他身上，一边和他的兄弟姐妹们聊天。Inias很晚才和他的伴侣——一位Beta女性，挺着肚子，孕育着两人的孩子——一起出现。他在温暖的环绕中睡着了，那些声音就像是摇篮曲，带着他进入了梦想。

在Cas温柔的摇晃下，Dean醒了过来。Dean眨眨眼睛，环顾四周，发现周遭的世界被温柔的光线所照亮，太阳刚刚升起，投下了长长的影子。Dean站起身，舒展着四肢，爪子扒起一层泥土。大部分的族人都回到屋里去了；但还是有一些处于人类形态的族人，和毛绒绒们窝在一起，睡在他们的家门口。一部分人的家门敞开着，可以看到里面有人正在睡觉。Cas把手按在Dean的肩头处，引起了他的注意。

“我需要整理一些东西，然后我们就能回家了。”他说道，压低了声音，以防惊扰附近正在睡觉的族人们。Dean用脑袋撞了撞Cas的肩膀，然后把前额贴在了Cas胸口。Cas把手伸入Dean脖子那儿皮毛里，两人就这么站在一起，静静地度过了少许时光。

在Cas的屋里，Hannah独自一人睡在敞开的窗户下面，蜷缩成一个球。Gabriel和Balthazar都变成了狼的模样，挤在一起相互取暖。Inias和他的伴侣也在屋里，Inias处于狼形态，裹住了他的伴侣，他的伴侣坐在那里，靠在他身上睡着了。Cas把他的东西装进了一个大包里，其中有一套挽具，是处于狼形态才用得上的。Dean变回人形，帮他一起收拾东西。

Cas没什么个人物品，他们的大部分东西都是共用的。但他有一些书，和少量装饰品收藏——小部分是Cas过去收到的礼物，大部分是昨晚收到的、人们送给他们两人的礼物。

在Cas向家人道别的时候，Dean在外面等着。等他出来后，Dean把包放到变成狼的Cas背上，然后自己也变成了狼的模样。

他们安静地一起走着，Cas闻起来有点忧伤。Dean靠近了他，希望他的存在能带给对方安慰——他知道，他无法用语言来表达这些安慰。等他们回到家后，Cas闻起来充满了期待，对于能和Dean住在同一间屋子里，他表现得非常喜悦——他挤进了Dean的个人空间，用充满渴望的吻和疯狂的抚摸把他推进了两人的家。

***

Cas很轻松就融入了Dean的家族。他参与狩猎，轮流和其他猎人一起打猎，直到他确认：他和Mary、Jo还有其他几个人合作最为默契。他和John处于某种不稳定的休战期——因为他来自于其他家族，John依然不太信任他。Dean和Cas被禁止一同参加狩猎，因为他们一起狩猎的结果，通常是Cas骑到了Dean的身上——即便是在他们当班的中途。

Dean经常和学校里较小的孩子们待在一起，而Cas更适合带领年纪大一点的孩子们。他参与了一些授课，不过大部分时间在训练那些想要加入狩猎的孩子们，或是那些对阅读、写作表现出兴趣的孩子们。Sam和Cas带着那些孩子们，教会他们各种家族的工作——保存记录、历史文档、交易资源。

两人在一起的生活进行得相当顺利。当秋天渐渐转为冬天，Dean发现自己开始想要更多，发现自己开始对着Cas露出脖子——某种无言的邀请，邀请他咬他，邀请他和Dean结为伴侣。而Cas没有这么做，Dean也不知道要如何开口。

相反的，他默默地等待着。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的两段车都是CD，两人都处于人形态，所以没啥好预警的，大家放心看~

Dean在他的垫子里翻了个身，发现Cas正坐在边上，屈起膝盖，两只脚窝在他的身下。

“你在做什么？”Dean困倦地说着含糊不清的话，转身面对Cas。

Cas伸出手，用手指梳理着Dean的头发。他浅浅地微笑着，抚摸着Dean的眉骨。Dean扬起眉毛，然后又对着Cas皱起了眉，稍稍后退。

“你怎么了，伙计？”他问道。

Cas叹了一口气。“我的发情期快到了。”

Dean坐直了身体。“哦。什么时候？”

“下个星期，大概吧。”

“好吧。你想一个人度过还是……”Dean的声音轻了下去。他真的不想在Cas发情的时候把他一个人丢在那儿。他想要在Cas身边照顾他，就像Cas在他过去的几次热潮期里照顾他那样，可他们还没成为伴侣。Dean不太确定为什么他们还没结为伴侣。他想要成为Cas的伴侣，但Cas从没提起过。Dean没有催促他，只要Cas愿意待在他身边，他就很快乐。

Cas挪动着靠近了Dean，把手放在Dean的肩头。“如果你愿意的话，我希望你能在这里。”Cas说道。

“但是？”Dean问道。

Cas舔舔嘴唇，脸上露出了紧张的神情。“但是，我希望我们能先结为伴侣。”

Dean眨眨眼睛，被吓了一跳。“就这些？”

Cas点了一下头，Dean翻了个白眼。

“Cas，别傻了。我当然想和你成为伴侣。”

Cas猛地抬起头，盯着Dean，他的双眼专注地注视着Dean的脸。Dean踢开了他的毯子，坐起身，脱掉了他冬天的短袍。Cas在喉咙里低沉地咆哮着，翻身压在Dean的身上，把他按在了床上。他亲吻着Dean，给了他一个湿漉漉的、火辣的吻。

“你是认真的吗？”Cas问道。

“是的。”Dean贴着Cas的嘴呻吟着。他伸出一只手抓住Cas的头发，亲吻着他，不让他离开。他用另一条胳膊搂住Cas的腰，手指陷入Cas的后背。Cas哼哼着，贴着Dean的身体磨蹭着胯部。

“我一直在等你，Cas。”等他们为了呼吸而和彼此分开后，Dean低声说道。

Cas再次低吼着，向后靠坐在脚后跟上，坐在了Dean的两腿之间，他伸手顺着Dean的身体抚摸着他。Dean弓起身，迎向他的触摸，进一步分开了他的两侧膝盖，展示着他勃起的阴茎，任由滑液的气味散入到空气当中。Cas闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸着，张开了嘴。他的身体颤抖了一下，随后，他向前倒向了Dean，低头亲吻着他，充满了渴望。

Dean紧紧地抓着Cas，用胳膊搂住他的Alpha，将他拉向自己，直到Cas放弃抵抗，扑在了他的身上，贴着Dean的身体一起扭动。Dean用双腿勾住Cas的腰身，脚后跟抵着Cas的后腰，以此作为支撑，贴着Cas磨蹭着他的胯部。两人的下体彼此摩擦，这种感觉让Dean呜咽起来。Cas抵着他，用力地蹭动着，自胸口发出低声的吼声。Dean颤抖着，中断了这个吻，向后仰起脑袋，靠在了枕头上。Cas用胳膊抱起他的身体，手指顺着Dean的身侧一路向下抚摸。他用鼻子把Dean的脑袋拱向一边，亲吻着他，鼻息若有若无地喷在Dean的皮肤上。他一定是找到了他喜欢的那片皮肤，所以他停下了亲吻，开始吮吸那片皮肤，用牙齿轻咬着那片皮肤，发出了愉悦的咕哝声。

Cas的手在Dean的胯部短暂地停留了一会儿，然后抓住了他的屁股，捏着那里的肌肉。他的手指陷入Dean的臀瓣，将它们分开，使得Dean的后穴暴露在屋内的冰冷空气当中。Dean向上拱起了胯部，对着Cas发出低吼声。Cas动了动手，把手指插入了Dean的身体。Dean喘着气，贴着Cas的脖子咒骂出声。他的手指掐着Cas的后背。Cas似乎被逗乐了，自胸口发出了哼哼声。

“别再玩了。”Dean命令道，一边来回向前贴向Cas的身体、又向后迎向身体里的手指。

“我喜欢你这副样子。”Cas喃喃着，啃咬着Dean的下巴。Dean拽开了他的脑袋，瞪着他。Cas再次轻笑出声，低头亲了亲Dean。他向后退去，把手指抽离Dean的身体，一路将滑液抹在Dean的大腿后侧。

“转过去。”Cas催促道。

Dean照做了。他从Cas身下爬出来，跪在那里。他用胸口和肩膀撑住自己的身体，向后伸出手，为Cas掰开了自己的臀瓣。这样Cas就能看见他的后穴是如何颤动着被打开，发红、湿漉漉，还有滑液顺着Dean的大腿流淌而下。

Cas呻吟着，前倾身体，舔着Dean的穴口，把舌头伸进去，挑逗着Dean的褶皱。Dean贴着枕头低吟着，弓起了背。Cas的手覆上了Dean的手，Dean便放开了自己的手，撑在了墙上，身体向后迎向了Cas舔着他的舌头。Cas后撤着，一路顺着Dean大腿上流下的滑液舔去。听到Dean呜咽着表达不满，Cas就把手指伸入了Dean的后穴，扯动着他的后穴。这份触感使得Dean进一步分开了他的膝盖。他弓起脊背，扭着屁股。

“Cas，现在。”他催促道。Cas在他的大腿后侧咬了一口，Dean叫了一声，表示不满。

“你觉得你准备好了吗？”他问道。

“是的。”Dean喘着气。他准备好了，他能感觉到这份松弛，让他想起了他的热潮期。他的身体是如此轻易、如此饥渴地接受了Cas；从Cas第一次和他共度热潮期开始，他的身体就接受了Cas。在Dean知道自己想要什么之前，他的身体早就已经知道了它想要什么。

Cas跪趴在Dean的两腿之间。他贴着Dean磨蹭着，他的柱身抵着Dean的后穴扯动着，龟头在每次经过穴口的时候轻蹭着它。Dean向后伸出手，拍了拍Cas的身侧，可Cas只是笑了笑。他抓住Dean的手，将两人的手指交缠在一起。他慢慢地、轻松地将自己推入，直到他的身体彻底贴上Dean的身体。

他握着Dean的手更加用力了，Dean向后伸出另一只手，将自己的重量倾斜在胸口。Cas哼哼着表示默许，握住了Dean的另一只手。他慢慢地拔出，握紧了Dean的双手，然后施力将Dean向后拉拽，同时自己向前顶去。

Dean呻吟着，转头把脸埋在枕头里，进一步分开了自己的双腿。Cas掌握了某种稳定的节奏。他利用Dean的身体来控制他的动作，直到Dean的肩膀发出抗议，所以Dean松开了手。Cas把手转移到他的腰侧，持续抽插着，直至Dean变成跪趴的姿势。他放缓了节奏，然后停了下来，将自己开始冒头的结贴着Dean的屁股磨蹭着。

“Cas……”

“你想要这个吗，Dean？”Cas喘息着，声音变得嘶哑、透不过气。

“想要，Cas。”Dean呻吟着，向后迎向了原地不动的Cas。

Cas哼哼着，前倾身体，利用他的重量将Dean推倒在床上。他快速、剧烈地抽插着，改变着角度，直到Dean在Cas顶到他的前列腺时、贴着他的枕头大喊出声。

“好孩子。”他贴着Dean的脖子喃喃着，让Dean呻吟起来。

Dean试图偷偷把手伸到身体下方，来抚慰他的阴茎，可Cas却捉住了他的手腕，将他的双手一齐按在了床上。

“我听说Omega在和人结为伴侣的时候，可以直接通过后面射出来。”Cas说道，“你觉得那是真的吗？”

Dean呜咽着，转头侧瞥着Cas。“你最好想办法让我射出来。”Dean咕哝着，让Cas笑了起来。Dean颤抖着，再次别开了脸。他喜欢这样——感受到Cas的快乐在他的胸膛里振动着，扩散到Dean的身体里。这总是会让他想起他们共度的第一次热潮期，Cas的重量压着他，还有他温暖的身体，和他照顾Dean的方式。

Cas用鼻子蹭着他的后颈。他亲吻着Dean的第一节脊椎，舔着他的肩膀。他吮吻着Dean的脖子侧面，直到他来到他先前啃咬的那个位置。Cas的舌头舔过柔软的皮肤所带来的痛感让Dean呻吟出声。他将脑袋扭向一边，暴露了自己的脖子，于是Cas把牙齿抵上了那个位置。Dean呜咽着，一阵激烈的快感穿过他的身体，一直向下爬去，扎根在他的阴茎根部。他迷迷糊糊地思考着：光是通过Cas在那个部位咬下去，通过Cas将牙齿陷入其中、破开他的皮肤，通过那热腾腾的血液，他就能达到高潮。这个念头使他头晕目眩，Dean不由啜泣起来。突然，Cas的阴茎变得过于巨大，顶入Dean的身体，将他劈开。他伴随着每一下抽插呜咽着，想要逃离这痛苦的快感，却无法自控地跟着一起摆动身体。Cas咬了他一下——没有太用力，不足以破开皮肤，但是依然能让Dean感到疼痛，于是他哀嚎了起来。

“乖Omega。”Cas松开了嘴，喃喃着。“真乖。”

Dean再次呜咽着。“Alpha。咬我，Alpha，快咬我。”他哀求道。

于是Cas照做了。

伴着身体的痉挛，Dean的视野变得一片苍白。他在Cas的顶弄下颤抖着，断断续续地哭喊着，直到Cas的结撑开，射在了Dean的里面。他两腿间火热的感觉沿着脊柱一路旋转向上，和Cas的啃咬所带来热度在半路相遇，交汇到一起。Dean在这般感觉中挣扎着，试图保持清醒。随后，Cas松开了嘴，他的牙齿离开了Dean的皮肤。Cas用舌头舔着Dean的脖子，舔去了鲜血。Dean的身体终于放松下来，整个人融化在床上，粗重地喘着气，半睁着眼睛，无神地盯着墙壁。

Cas用手上下抚摸着Dean的胳膊，抚摸着他的肩膀和他的腰侧。他轻声呢喃着，安慰着Dean，就好像他是个哭闹的小宝宝。渐渐地，Dean意识到——自己还在抽泣，喉咙深处还在发出一声声细小的、表示难受的呜咽声。Dean吞咽着，试图让自己不要再发出这种声音。可Cas并没有停止对他的抚摸，他的气味也开始变得忧郁。Dean再次吞咽着，慢吞吞地眨眨眼。Dean强迫自己伸出手，覆上了Cas正在抚摸他身侧的那只手。Cas愣住了。Dean拽了拽他的手，直到Cas的重量压到了他的身上，他的结轻扯着Dean的褶皱。

“别走。”Dean迷迷糊糊地说着，已然得到了安抚，已然筋疲力尽中投降了。Cas贴着Dean蜷起身，覆盖着他的身体，伸出胳膊搂住Dean，同时尽量让自己不要打扰到他。

Dean缓缓地苏醒过来，感觉四肢极为酸痛。他咕哝着，Cas贴着他的后背动了动，立刻开始用双手抚摸他的后背和腰侧。

“Dean。你感觉怎么样？”他听上去很担心。他闻起来也很焦虑。

Dean呻吟着，翻过身，在Cas身侧蜷起身，把脸埋在Cas的颈窝里。“疼。”他喃喃着，把鼻子贴向Cas。

“你那时非常的……”Cas的声音渐渐轻了下去。他捏着Dean的胳膊，直到Dean向后退开，抬头看着他。

“你没事吧，Cas？”他问道。Cas捧着他的脸，拇指抚过他的面颊。他观察着Dean的眼睛，稍稍皱起了眉头。

“我本该问你的。”他终于开口道，“最后那会儿，你看起来好像很痛苦。”

Dean把脑袋搁在枕头上，试图回忆。他只能想起来血液在他全身鼓动的感觉，Cas的阴茎在他的甬道里抽动的感觉，还有Cas的牙齿咬破他后颈皮肤的感觉。

Dean抬起手，抚摸着那个咬痕，稍稍发出了嘶嘶声。他抚摸着那里轻微凸起的皮肤。Cas温暖的手抚摸着他的身侧。

Dean抬头看着他。“我们成为伴侣了。”他低语道。

“是的。”Cas微笑着。

Dean伸手搂住他的脖子，将Cas拉向自己，吻住了他。Cas顺从地俯下身，把重量压在了Dean身上。Dean分开双腿，让Cas趴在他的两腿之间。他的性奋闻起来懒洋洋的，在他的血液里蜿蜒着，非常难以辨认，就像是初冬时分，火焰的温暖慢慢改变着房间里的温度。Dean在亲吻中叹了一口气，向着两人之间伸出手。他的手指很轻松地插入了他的体内，裹上了一层滑液。他撸动着Cas的下身，让他的伴侣发出了含糊不清的快乐呻吟。随后，他抬起臀部，引导Cas进入他的身体，慢悠悠地摆动着。

Cas喘着气，中断了这个吻，把脸埋在Dean的肩膀处。他们慢吞吞地、有节奏地摆动着，Cas的阴茎在Dean身体里进进出出，带给他一阵满足的摩擦感。Cas贴着他喘息着，他的呼吸温热、潮湿。这种感觉让Dean发起抖来。Cas抬起头，俯视着Dean，瞪大了眼睛，张开着嘴。他伸手捧住Dean的脸，呼唤着Dean的名字，然后吻住了Dean。

等他结束这个吻后，他开口说道，“咬我。”然后转过头，暴露了他的脖子。

就和Cas一样，Dean用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，舔着、亲吻着那里的皮肤，直到他找到正确的感觉，直到他的内脏一阵抽紧。随后，他就知道，他找对位置了。他吮吸着那片皮肤，Cas呜咽着，更为用力地贴着Dean的胯部摆动他的腰身。Dean把腿抬得更高，将脚后跟抵在Cas的屁股上。Cas再次呻吟着，Dean便咬了下去。血液涌入他的嘴里。Cas呜咽着，胯部一阵颤抖，射在了Dean的里面。Dean松开嘴，舔着Cas的伤口，鲜血的味道甜美、诱人。Cas又一次呜咽出声，贴着Dean的身体蜷缩起来。Dean放下腿，将脚踝勾到一起，用胳膊紧紧地抱住了Cas。

他能感觉到Cas的结拉扯着他的褶皱，但相对于在他耳边和脑海里跳动的血液，那份感觉似乎很遥远。他扭了扭腰胯，阴茎贴着Cas腹部的触感使得他呜咽出声。Cas向两人之间伸出手，抚弄着他。在几下快速的撸动后，Dean射在了他的肚子上。他的前额贴着Cas的额头，Cas的蓝眼睛注视着他，看起来既震惊又满足——就和Dean现在的感觉一样。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 这章开头有半推半就的场景。Cas处于发情期，并且在Dean还没准备好的时候，就试图骑到他身上。Dean不得不诱哄他，来让他乖一点。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 这章的警告是，开头有狼形态卡企图X人形态丁（未遂）的描写，接着是两人都处于狼形态的车。中间简要提及狼形卡X人形丁，没有具体描写。不适者注意回避。  
> 今天的车依然是CD。

在Cas进屋之前，他发情的气味就率先冲了进来。Dean把他正在翻阅的课程计划放下，转身看到Cas站在两人的家门口，变成了狼形态，狂野地转着眼珠子，一边喘气一边耷拉着舌头。

“嘿。”Dean站起身，走向他，伸手搂住Cas的脖子。

Cas低吼着，躲开了他。Dean停下了动作，双手举在空中，向后退去，不确定要如何接近这般状态下的Cas。Cas警惕地打量着他，然后在他周围转着圈，始终不愿把背部暴露给Dean。他来到Dean的身后，用鼻子拱了拱Dean的后腰，一阵温热的鼻息拂过他的皮肤。他的脖子向下移去，伸到了Dean的臀缝处，然后他伸出舌头，舔了舔那儿的皮肤。他发出了低沉的吼声，再次用鼻子拱了拱Dean。

Dean顺着肩头瞥了一眼，看见Cas正瞪着他，他的蓝眼睛因为恼怒而变得深黯。他再次舔了舔Dean，Dean向后伸出手，掰开了他的臀瓣，把自己暴露给Cas。Cas咕哝着——这次是愉悦的声音——然后舔了下Dean的后穴。Dean倒抽一口气。Cas又咕哝了一声，继续舔他。

“等等，等等。”看到Cas没有停下的意思，他喊道。

Cas低吼着，不过还是退开了，用警惕的眼神盯着Dean。Dean走到他们的垫子那儿，跪在了上面。他分开双腿，再次掰开自己的屁股。Cas再次低吼出声，继续舔着Dean，他的舌头湿湿的，慢慢从Dean的身体里舔出一些滑液。Dean呻吟着，迎着Cas的舌头扭动着，喘着气，以示鼓励。Cas的舌头动得越来越慢，拂过Dean的阴囊和会阴，继而舔着他的穴口。

Cas持续低吼着，对Dean此刻散发的性奋气息和自己舌头上滑液的味道表示很满足。终于，他不再舔舐Dean，转而用鼻子拱着Dean的臀部。Dean隔了一会儿才意识到，这是某种请求。他顺着肩头瞥过去，但是Cas已经失去了耐心，他向前挪动，让自己覆上Dean的身体，阴茎抵着Dean的屁股。Dean大叫了一声，脸朝下摔倒在垫子上。

“不行，Cas！”他命令道，翻过了身。

Cas生气地对着他低声吼叫，低头看着Dean的两腿之间。Dean推了推他。

“我得先变身。”

Cas虽然盯着他，但还是选择了后退，密切地观察着Dean的举动。他们曾经在玩闹的时候试图让Cas骑着依然处于人类形态的Dean。可他作为狼时的阴茎太粗大了，如果没有替Dean做好相当充分的准备工作，会很难受。像是现在这样，Cas只用舌头舔了他几下，Dean是没可能接纳他的。Dean翻了个身，重新跪趴在地上，然后开始变身。

一等他变为狼形，Cas就爬到了他身上，他把鼻子伸进Dean脖颈那儿毛发里，咬住他，将他压倒在垫子上。Dean呜咽着，对着Cas露出下身，调整着臀部的角度，好让自己接纳他的Alpha的阴茎。变成狼后，Dean终于闻到了那股气味——Cas的发情期是有多激烈——他的不耐烦和恼怒突然变得有意义起来。

等Cas进入他的身体后，Dean呜咽起来。他的腰摆得又快又激烈，全然没有顾及Dean的快感。他的嘴始终没有离开Dean的脖子，牙齿陷入Dean的皮毛——虽然并没有用力到破开皮肤。Cas追逐着自己的快感，低声咆哮着，持续摆动腰身。一波波快感席卷着Dean的身体，甬道不断分泌出滑液，使得Cas的阴茎带来的摩擦变得更加容易接受。Cas满足地哼哼着，他的抽插变得更加激烈、更为有力。Dean喘着气，爪子抓挠着床垫。Cas的结撑开后，射在了Dean的里面，断断续续地摆着腰，替自己追寻快感。他松开Dean的脖子，舔着他脖颈那儿的毛，舔舔他的耳朵，又舔舔Dean的嘴巴侧面。他发出了小小的表示快乐的声音，虽然Dean呜咽着，依然硬着、性奋着。Cas无视了他，目光呆滞，只留意着自己的感受。他用重量把Dean压在床上，在两人被结锁在一起的时候，尽可能地让自己舒适地趴在他身上。

Cas一直把鼻子埋在Dean脖子那儿的皮毛里，闻着他的气味，一阵阵温暖的鼻息吹进他的皮毛。每当Dean的性奋气息开始减退，Cas就摆动腰身，让自己的结扯动Dean的褶皱，使得快感在他体内爆发。他让Dean在临界点边缘徘徊了半个小时，直到他的结消退至可以从Dean体内滑出。随后，Cas站起身，挪到一旁，用脑袋撞了撞Dean的身侧，直到Dean翻成肚皮朝天的样子，将自己暴露给Cas。Cas闻着他的胸口，还有他发红、坚挺的柱身。Cas轻轻地叫了一声，然后开始舔他的下体。Dean踢了踢腿，呜咽起来。终于能感受到某种刺激，让他翻起了眼珠子。Cas舔着他的阴茎，他的舌头又宽又平，直到Dean在呜咽中达到高潮，喷射在他的胸口上。Cas舔去他的精液，回给Dean满足的呜呜声。Dean侧躺在那里，喘着气，可Cas却爬到他身上，咬着他的脖子，强迫Dean起身，再次把阴茎插入了Dean的身体。

Cas的发情期快速而且激烈。差不多是他的结一旦消退，他就又硬了，再次插入Dean的身体，咬着他的脖子。Dean接受着这一切，谢天谢地Cas的发情期只会持续一天。等Cas结束后，他的身体压着Dean，他的抽插变得缓慢、痛苦，他们的床垫都被撕碎了。精液和滑液从Dean的后面流出，甚至在Cas的结依然撑着他的时候，也会顺着缝隙流下。Cas贴着他的皮毛喘着气，每次呼气都伴随着一声呜咽。

他没有想到Cas突然变回了人形，他的结依然肿胀着，可他已经从Dean的体内滑出。Cas从他身上翻下，仰面躺在Dean的身旁，闭着眼。他的呼吸渐渐慢了下来，然后变得平缓。最终，睡眠夺去了他的意识。Dean躺在那里，看着他，挪动鼻子靠近他，闻着他的气味。发情期带给他的愤怒气息已经消散了，变成了温暖的、潮湿的泥土气息——就和他平时的气味一样。Dean没有变回人形，他就这么躺在Cas的身侧，紧紧地依偎着他，帮他在寒冬的空气里保持温暖。随后，他自己也睡着了。

Dean醒来的时候，脑袋枕着Cas的大腿。Cas正抚摸他的鼻子、他的耳朵、还有他脖子那里的皮毛。他的手指小心翼翼地戳弄着，查看那片肿胀的皮肤——那会儿，他用牙齿咬住了那里，以维持Dean原地不动。Cas的气息闻起来晦暗、忧伤，Dean从没在他身上闻过这么痛苦的气味。他转过头，把脑袋埋在Cas的肚子上，呜呜叫起来。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”他低声说着，用胳膊搂着Dean的脑袋。他让自己贴近Dean。“我不是——从来没有——”Cas吞了口唾沫，就像在痉挛，他的气味变得越来越浓、越来越沉郁。“如果你想离开的话，我是可以理解的。”他强迫自己说出来。

Dean在Cas的怀里猛地抬起头，露出牙齿，面对Cas的脸咆哮着，他的尖牙离Cas的鼻子只有咫尺的距离。Cas对着他眨眨眼，瞪大了眼睛。他盯着Dean，却什么都没说。Dean变回了人形，用双手捧住Cas的脸。

“谁说过要离开的话了？”他质问道。

Cas别开视线，他盯着自己的大腿，羞耻在他脸上浮现。“我伤害了你。”

他重新抬起头，伸出手，用手背温柔地蹭着Dean的脖子。这份触碰让Dean发出了嘶嘶的声音。Cas拿开了手，紧握成拳，搁在了自己的大腿上。

“我伤害了你。”他再次说道。

Dean调整姿势，叹息着。“你都没有咬出血，”Dean表示抗议，“甚至还用你的舌头帮我射了几次。”

Cas叹了口气。“我甚至都没查看过你的……没有查看过你。”

Dean蜷起身，靠近Cas。“没有要撒谎的意思，当时可是相当激烈——稍稍给点提醒会很好——但那也没事。”

Cas摇摇头。“我不知道它会变成这样。它从来没有变成这样子过。”

Cas捧住Dean的脸，抚摸着他的面颊。“你没事吧？”他问道。

“没事，伙计。”Dean用手握住Cas的手腕，倾身在Cas嘴上落下一个吻。Cas闭上眼睛，回应了这个吻，稍稍分开嘴唇，他的舌尖触碰着Dean的舌尖。伴随着他们的亲吻，他气味里的痛苦渐渐开始消散。

“在这儿等着。”Cas对他说道。他放开Dean，站起身。Dean看着他把一小块垫子放到一旁。Cas走回他身边，对着Dean伸出手。他牵着Dean的手，帮他站起来，带着他走向那个临时的“床”，转身开始专心地清理他们平时的床。床垫在Cas的发情期间都被撕烂了。Cas抓起一条新的床单，然后拉开被撕坏的床单，把那些没有被撕坏的衬垫转移到新的床单上。

“我们得再去弄一点垫子来。”Cas在心里记下了这件事。新的床铺现在只有一半铺上了垫子。

“看起来是。我猜，下次我们不能在床上度过你的发情期。”

Cas向他丢去一个怀疑的眼神，可Dean只是对他露齿而笑。Cas把撕坏的垫子拿到外面，扔在前门旁边，等着之后把它扔掉。他帮Dean整理了干净的新床，然后花了些时间铺好床单。等Dean完事之后，他和Dean一起爬到床上，一只手轻轻地覆上了Dean的腰。

“我、我能查看一下你吗？”Cas问道。他一边观察着Dean的表情，一边咬着下嘴唇。“如果你不愿意的话，我是可以理解的。但是我想确定一下，我没有对你造成任何永久的伤害。”

Dean哼哼着。“你没有，伙计。但我没什么意见。”

Dean躺回床上，分开双腿，看着Cas的表情因为这充满信任的动作而变得温柔，眼眶湿润。Cas小心地、慢慢地挪到Dean的两腿间，手指沿着他的大腿一路向下。他推了推Dean的腿，使它们分得更开，然后小心翼翼地掰开他的臀瓣。Cas低声呜咽着，Dean猜测，他自己看起来又红又肿。他能感觉到自己肿起来了。

Cas小心地用手指轻抚Dean的穴口。

“我要把一根手指伸进去了。”

“好的。”Dean喘着气。他仰起脑袋，感受着Cas小心翼翼地插入一根手指。有点点刺痛，但是Dean咬住嘴唇，忍住了表示抱怨的嘶嘶声。Cas轻轻地戳弄着，手指贴着他的内部深入。他蹭过Dean的前列腺，Dean控制不住发出了呻吟，这份触感使他的下体跳了起来。

Cas僵住了。“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有，Cas。感觉很棒。”

Cas再次挪动手指，这一次，他刻意磨蹭Dean的前列腺，Dean便回给他一声呻吟。Cas用手指摩擦它，直到Dean变得坚挺、贴着肚子流出前液。他抽回手指，Dean在喉咙里低沉地呜咽起来。Cas抚摸起Dean的阴茎，中止了Dean的呜咽声。随后他用舌头舔过他的龟头，将他含入口中。Dean把几个枕头塞到脑袋和肩膀下方，好让自己看着Cas用嘴吞吐他的阴茎。Cas上下摆动着脑袋，一边吮吸，一边用舌头挑逗他。他抬起头，对上Dean的视线。Dean同样盯着他，Cas眼中的爱恋、愉悦和饥渴让他无法移开视线。Cas始终没有别开视线，直到Dean在高潮中呻吟出声，向后仰起脑袋，腰部向上摆动，顶弄Cas的嘴。Cas吞下了他的精液，随后爬回Dean身边，伸出胳膊搂住Dean的腰，用另一只手梳理他的头发。

Cas的下体贴着Dean的身侧，硬邦邦的、湿漉漉的。Dean试图向下伸出手，却被Cas捉住了。

“睡吧。”他低声说道。“睡吧，我的爱人。”Cas吻了吻Dean的头发，Dean乖乖地照做了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段开头有狼形丁和人形卡的车，对此不适者请注意回避。  
> 之后有段DC的车，两人都是人形。  
> 接着那段车有狼形丁X人形卡的内容，对此不适者请注意回避。

Dean侧躺着，抬着后腿，一边感受着Cas舔弄、吮吸他的狼形阴茎，一边喘着气。Cas的手抚弄着他的嘴容纳不了的部分。Dean呜咽着；他要射了，只要再来几下。

Cas挪开了嘴，但他依旧用手抚摸着他。他用拳头握住Dean的阴茎头部，搓弄起来。

“Dean。”Cas呼唤道。Dean呻吟着，踢了踢腿。

“Dean。”他再次呼唤着。Dean呜呜叫着，抬起脑袋顺着肩头瞪向Cas。他稍稍对Cas低吼出声。他不明白Cas为什么现在想要说话——在Dean就要射的时候。

“Dean，我想让你操我。”他一边说着，一边再次用手心搓弄Dean的阴茎头部。这份触感和Cas的话使得Dean瞬间高潮，他喷射在Cas的脸上。他的精液在Cas的颧骨上留下一道道白浊，甚至还射到了他的头发里。在他射精的时候，Cas全程用手撸动着他，低头舔去他挤出来的最后几股精液，看着Dean从高潮中渐渐平息。

Dean躺倒在他们的垫子上，喘着气，同时Cas抚弄着Dean的阴茎，直到它变得柔软，缩了回去。他贴着Dean的身体向上爬去，蜷缩在Dean两条前腿之间。Dean对着他眨眨眼，发现Cas没有把他的精液擦掉；它正沿着他的睫毛流向他的脸颊。Dean哼哼着，坐起身，舔着他的侧脸，帮他把精液舔干净。Cas温柔地哼了几声，脑袋歪向一侧，迎向Dean那个充满爱恋的动作，双手伸入Dean的脖颈毛发。

Dean顺着Cas的脖子向下舔去，直至他的胸口，在他舔弄Cas的乳头时，稍加施力。Cas喘着气，弓起身体迎向他的舌头，分开了两侧膝盖。Cas的阴茎自他腿间弹起，坚挺、发红，前液自小缝中一滴滴流出。Dean低下头，自下而上舔了一下。Cas抵着Dean的舌头摆动腰身，向后躺倒在草地上，分开双腿搁在Dean的前臂上，感受着Dean用舌头快速、激烈地舔弄他。Cas呻吟着，抓住了Dean的耳朵，向上拱起腰身。他的大腿在颤抖，Dean知道他快要到了。他又舔了几下后，Cas就这么射了，喷洒在自己的腹部上。Dean舔去那些精液，舌头扫过Cas的两腿之间，再舔干净自己的鼻头。

等Cas呼吸平稳后，他坐起身，对着Dean轻笑出声，用手指蹭过Dean的鼻头上方。

“还漏了一点。”他说着，把手指伸到Dean眼前，再把它们塞入自己嘴里，舔得干干净净。

Dean气哼哼地侧躺下来。Cas依偎在他身侧，紧贴他的脖子，伸手搂住了他。

“我是认真的，Dean。”Cas含混不清地说着，感觉一阵睡意袭来。“我想让你操我。”

Dean咕哝着表示答应，然后闭上了眼睛。他们没有谈论过这个，但是Dean愿意去尝试。他当然愿意。

***

“Cas，不行。”

Cas叹了口气。“为什么不行？”

“因为我他妈的很大，伙计。”Dean指指自己。“就算这样也得做好充分的准备工作。而我的狼形鸡巴？这行不通的。否则你早就对我这么做了。”

“Dean，基本上来说，即便你处于狼形态，我还是要比你大很多。那样会很危险——”

“是啊，但是我的身体就是用来接受你的，更何况你还是我的伴侣，Cas。你没有任何滑液。”

Cas呻吟着，在床垫上伸展身体。他的下身已经硬了，就和Dean的一样，就像他们每次与对方谈及性爱的话题那样。Dean无法自控地用眼睛瞄向他的下身，已经开始想象自己坐在上面的样子。他动了动，感觉到滑液自股间流出。用不了多久，他就会湿到从腿上滴下滑液。

“我不是在建议自己现在就让你进来，但是我们可以努力去尝试。”

Dean犹豫了。Cas坐起身，对着Dean伸出手，拽着他一起倒向床垫。这样，他们两人都彻底伸展开了四肢，皮肤紧紧相贴。

“你赖皮。”Dean轻声咕哝着，用胳膊搂住Cas，轻轻地贴着他磨蹭。Cas回蹭着他，亲吻着他。“我不在乎。”他呼着气。他们爱抚着彼此，舌头相互交缠，共同摆动着身体。Cas翻身仰躺着，分开了双腿，把Dean拉到自己身上。

“用你的滑液，”他贴着Dean的嘴说道，“替我扩张。”

面对这个念头，Dean呻吟起来，中断了这个吻，把脑袋搁在Cas肩膀上，好让自己稳住呼吸。他抓住Cas的腰，让他别再继续扭动。

“好吧，得先给我点时间。”他靠坐在脚后跟上，闭上眼睛，深深地吸了几口气。等他再次睁开眼睛时，Cas正看着他，脸上带着某种被逗乐的得意微笑。Dean拍了下他的大腿。

“闭嘴。我以前从没做过这个。”

Cas向下挪了一点点，将腿分得更开。“就像你对你自己做的那样，只是需要多扩张一会儿。”

Dean对着Cas眯起了眼睛。“你之前做过这个吗？”他以为他很了解Cas的过去。

Cas摇摇头。“我和兄弟们讨论过这件事。”

“啊。”Dean把手伸到自己身后。他将几根手指插入自己的屁股，来回抽插。Cas渴望地看着他，眼神变得晦暗。他舔舔嘴唇，不怎么成功地扭了扭屁股。Dean忍住笑意，继续用手指插着自己，弓起背，发出呻吟。Cas对着他低吼起来。

等他的手湿润之后，Dean抽出手指，对着这份空虚叹了口气。Dean将Cas的一侧臀瓣掰开，观察他的穴口，眼前的景象让他愣了一秒。情欲顺着他的内脏向上爬升，他的下体因此跳了一下。Dean用手指摩挲着穴口处的褶皱，看着它因为这份触感而紧缩起来。Cas倒抽一口气。他向下伸出手，将自己的臀瓣掰向两侧。这样，Dean就能趴在那里，开始用手指给他扩张。

Cas花了好一会儿来和自己的本能抗争。他不像某些Alpha那样凶猛——除非他处于发情期——但他依然需要Dean来诱哄他放松下来。Dean探入一根手指，摸索着，小心翼翼地在Cas体内进进出出，直到他找到Cas的前列腺。Cas喘着气，弓起后背，突然间，所有的抗拒全都消失了。他贴着Dean的手扭动身体，用不了多久，Dean就把三根手指和他的舌头都伸了进去。Cas用手指揪着Dean的头发，拉扯着，给他的头皮带来一阵疼痛，然后穿过他的脊椎，化为一阵快感。Dean贴着Cas的臀部皮肤低吼起来。Cas呜咽着，用力拽着Dean的头发，让他继续感受疼痛。

Dean向后退开，Cas抓住他的胳膊，将他拉向自己，使他叠上自己的身体。

“求你了，Dean。”他呜咽着。“我准备好了。”他在Dean的下巴和脸颊上落下一个又一个充满渴望的、湿漉漉的吻，直到Dean向两人之间伸出手。Dean从腿间收集了更多的滑液，把它抹在他的下体上。随后，他引导自己进入Cas的身体。感觉到Cas绷紧身体、发出呻吟、指甲掐着Dean的胳膊，Dean便停下了动作。

“没事的，Cas。”Dean安慰道，放开自己，伸手抚摸他的脸，滑液在Cas的面颊和脖子上留下一道道痕迹。Cas点点头。他吸了几口气，强迫自己的身体放松下来。Dean感觉Cas裹着他龟头的后穴不再绷得那么紧，于是就进一步向里推进。这次，Cas没有抗拒。他呻吟着，身体融化在他们的床上，低沉、悠长的声音自他喉间逸出，直至Dean的大腿贴上他的屁股。

“哦。”Cas喘着气，瞪大了眼睛，震惊地抬眼注视着Dean。“哦，求你了！”

Dean慢慢地向后撤出，然后用力顶入。Cas弓起后背，胡乱抓挠着Dean的身体。在几下抽插后，Cas开始随着Dean摆动身体，轻松地跟上了他的节奏。

“就是这样，”Dean喘着气，“真棒，宝贝。”

Cas呻吟着，把脸埋向Dean的肩膀。每一次抽插都从他口中逼出一声拔高的啜泣。

“Dean，”他抽噎着，“Dean，这太棒了。”

Dean把重心移到一只手上，另一只手搂住Cas，让他与自己的身体紧紧相贴。“我知道。”他说道，“摸摸你自己，会感觉更好。”

Cas呜咽着，但还是照做了。他挣扎着把手伸到两人之间，握住自己的下体，抚弄起来。于是，Cas开始失去自我，喃喃着含混不清的话，紧紧攀着Dean的身体，他那只手抚弄的节奏和他摆动臀部的节奏不相协调。Dean将他平放在垫子上，换成跪着的姿势。他抓起Cas的屁股——就像Cas之前对他那样——开始抽插，测试着摆动的角度，直到Cas的声音拔高，双腿分得更开。Dean用力顶弄着，直至Cas一股又一股喷射在自己的手里、还有肚子上。Dean摆动腰身，再次顶入Cas体内，便和他一起达到了高潮。Cas紧紧裹着他的身体，他那充满快感的呻吟、以及他高潮后的模样，根本让Dean无法抵抗。

Dean倒在Cas身上，Cas紧紧抱住了他。Dean轻声咒骂着，翻身倒向一边，好让自己别压住Cas。他轻松地从Cas体内滑出，没有像Cas和他分开时那样，会被结锁住。Dean心想着，这种感觉很奇怪，不过它更为轻松。

“我觉得你要比我更享受。”Dean气喘吁吁地说道。

Cas虚弱地笑了笑，翻过身，把脸埋进Dean的颈窝。“那不一样。”Cas喃喃着，身体放松，睡意渐渐袭来。“我喜欢这个。”

现在，轮到Dean笑了。他转向侧面，在Cas身侧蜷缩起身体，伸手抱住他，使两人的身体紧紧贴到一起。

***

Cas继续怂恿Dean以狼的模样操他。Dean回避着这个问题，依然对尺寸的不同感到担心。

“Dean，我见过其他男人同时接受两根阴茎。”

Dean张嘴试图反驳，然后顿住了。他思考着这个问题，脑袋歪向一侧。他已经勃起了，伴随着他的视线顺着Cas的身体移向他的阴茎，再来到他两腿间的阴影处，使得他的下体抽动了一下。他想象着Cas同时被他和其他人插入的画面。Dean舔舔嘴唇，抬起头，发现Cas正瞪着他。

“ **不，** Dean。除了你的阴茎外，我对接纳其他人的阴茎没有兴趣。我只是在说，你的狼形阴茎也不会有两根Alpha的阴茎那么大。”

“哈。”

Dean再次用眼睛向下扫视着Cas的身体。他盯着Cas的阴茎，看着一滴前液从顶端冒出，然后顺着柱身滑下。Dean得意地笑了，透过睫毛向上瞥了Cas一眼。Cas摇摇头，将胳膊交叉在胸前。

Dean向后靠坐着，和他摆出了相同的姿势。“Cas，上次我用人形阴茎插入你的时候，你已经够痛苦的了。”

“只是在一开始而已。”Cas顿了顿。他将脑袋歪向一边——Dean知道，他正在思考些什么。“如果……如果你和第一次那样操我，然后再变身，行不行？这样，我就已经被扩张了。”

Dean考虑着这个建议。Cas说的没错——等Dean操进他的身体后，他已经被扩张过、变得松弛了。他的身体会放松下来，急切地需要被Dean填满。曾有一次，Dean比Cas先射了，于是Dean尝试了把拳头捅进他的身体里。他用拳头操着Cas，直到Cas靠着后面达到了高潮。

“好吧。”为了让Cas开心，Dean妥协了。他竖起一根手指。“但是！如果你觉得疼，你就得让我住手，Cas。你知道的，在变成狼形的时候，很难分辨对方的痛苦。”

Cas点点头，微笑在脸上扩散开来。“是的，当然。我也不希望你伤害我，Dean。”

“那好吧。过来这里。”他对着Cas张开双臂。

Cas爬向他，跨坐在他大腿上。他用胳膊搂住Dean的脖子，将他拉向自己，给他一个湿漉漉的吻。在Dean能对情绪的转变作出反应前，Cas就已经把舌头伸进了Dean的嘴里。Dean回吻着他，双手抚摸着Cas的后背，抓着他的脖子，捏着他的臀部。他抱着对方，让两人一起摆动身体，Cas发出了愉悦的声音。Dean前倾身体，把手指插入自己体内，为Cas收集滑液。他在Cas嘴里发出的每一下声音，都得到了Cas的回应。他低下头，吮吻着Dean的脖子，轻轻在他的标记上咬了几下。Dean呻吟着，抽回手，用胳膊搂住Cas，把一根手指插入Cas的身体。

第一次的插入，总是让Cas最难受的部分，他的本能一直反抗着这份入侵。但Dean抚摸着、安慰着Cas，贴着他的嘴哼哼着，直到Cas的身体缴械投降，融化在Dean的触摸之中。Cas一边贴着Dean的手摆动腰身，一边将脑袋向后仰去。Dean保持不动，任由对方为所欲为，直到Cas揪住他的头发，哀求他插入第二根手指。Cas充满渴望地向他打开自己的身体，Dean将两根手指转动着插入他体内，直到自己能够磨蹭Cas的前列腺。Cas呻吟着，他的腰身摆动得越来越快。

Dean看着他，张大了嘴，彻底被眼前的景象迷住了。Cas在欢愉中迷失了自己，任由Dean照顾着他，任由Dean进入他。他对此迫不及待，骑着Dean的手指和Dean的阴茎，就好像他生来便是Omega。任何时候，只要Dean停下动作，来获取更多的滑液，Cas就会发出呜咽声，将嘴唇贴向Dean的嘴唇，给他一个又一个懒洋洋、湿漉漉的吻，直到Dean再次把手指插入他的身体。

这一次，等他准备好后，Cas抬起臀部，对准Dean的阴茎坐了下去。他依然跨坐在Dean的大腿上。感受到Cas的身体将自己的阴茎吞入，Dean不禁呻吟出声。等Cas彻底坐下后，他在Dean的怀里颤抖起来。

“Cas，宝贝，你还好吗？”他问道。他总是这么问他，而Cas总是会稍稍睁开眼睛，看起来像是喝醉了，一脸满足。他对上Dean的视线，然后点点头。他动了动臀部，似是在试探。之后，他抬起身体，然后再次沉下，开始在Dean的阴茎上摆动身体，调整着角度，直到他找到那个位置，能够让他从肺里挤出愉悦的小小呻吟。等Cas的大腿开始颤抖，他的双手抓挠着Dean的皮肤，Dean便捉住他的腰身，限制了他的动作。Cas恼火地低吼着，瞬间睁开眼睛。他对着Dean龇牙咧嘴，可Dean依然牢牢地抓着他。

“你想就这么射了，还是等我变身后再射？”

Cas愣住了，瞪大了眼睛。他胡乱摸索着，从Dean腿上爬下，然后转过身跪趴在那里，对着Dean露出了下身。Dean咕哝着表示认可，花了点时间再次收集了些滑液，把手指伸进去，抹在Cas的后穴里。他给自己的阴茎裹上一层滑液，然后变了身。看到Dean变成狼后，Cas低低地哀嚎起来，进一步分开膝盖，用手肘撑住身体。Dean闻了闻他的屁股，享受着他被强化的感官给他带来的感受——能让他闻到Cas的性兴奋还有滑液和性欲混合到一起的气味。Cas再次呜咽起来，向后对着Dean伸出手。Dean爬到他身上，用自己的身躯笼罩着Cas。Cas向着他腿间伸出手，握住了Dean的阴茎。这份触感让Dean低吼出声，向前摆动臀部，贴着Cas磨蹭自己。

“Dean——让、让我，”Cas喘着气。

Dean停下动作，Cas便将他握得更紧。他引导着Dean的阴茎头部对准他的穴口，随后，Dean开始向里推入。好紧，太紧了。听到Cas倒抽一口气，Dean瞬间愣住了。

“不！继续！”Cas向后摆动臀部，又将它的顶端吞入一点点。他呻吟着，将脸埋在臂弯里。Dean把鼻子伸进Cas的头发里，吸了一口气，查看Cas的气味里是否带有痛苦。他没有闻到任何让他担忧的气息，于是他向前挪动，将更多的体重压在了Cas身上。Cas呜咽着，又将腿向两侧分开了一点。Dean的阴茎头部进入了Cas体内，Cas贴着自己的胳膊咒骂出声。他向后摆动臀部，更多地吞入了Dean的部分。Dean舔着他的脖子和肩膀，Cas转过头，迎上Dean舔弄他的舌头。他放开了Dean的阴茎，抬手抓住Dean的鼻子。

“感觉真棒，Dean。真——求你了——”他的手指向后滑去，陷入了Dean脸庞边缘的毛发里。

“动吧。”Cas命令道，可Dean却摇了摇头。Cas原地不动了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛，对着Dean眨眨眼。Dean再次摇摇头，Cas咕哝起来。然而，他还是得到了他想要的——他向后摆动腰身，更多地吞入Dean的阴茎，直到他再也无法承受。他停下了动作。Dean再次闻闻他，可是Cas闻起来只有性奋的气味。他继续舔着Cas，直到Cas叹着气，在他们的床上放松下来。他向前摆动身体，直到Dean的阴茎头部勾住他的褶皱，再重新向后贴向Dean的胯部。他缓慢地动作着，测试着Dean的长度和自己的容纳度，直至他感觉满意为止。Dean听到对方发出了小小的、满足的声音，很快，Cas就加快了动作，腰身摆动得越来越激烈。没过多久，他重新用手撑起自己，调整着Dean在他体内的角度。他突然顿住了，喉间发出一声低沉的呻吟。Dean又一次闻闻他，但是在他能抓住那股气味之前，Cas已经开始快速而激烈地摆动腰身，发出一声又一声甜美的呻吟。

在Cas摆动的节奏下，Dean迷失了自我。他挣扎着，努力让自己不要顶入Cas身体——他不确定自己是否能控制住自己。他把下巴搁在Cas的肩膀上，Cas转过头，把脸贴上Dean的脸。

“我爱你，”Cas喘着气。“爱你，爱你爱——”他哭喊出声，声音颤抖。Dean可以感觉到Cas裹着他下体的后穴一阵紧缩，与此同时，Cas达到了高潮，精液喷洒在床垫上。

Dean依然停留在Cas体内，他变回人形，用胳膊搂住Cas的腰身，在他摔下去之前抱住了他。他在Cas的身体里冲刺着，追寻着自己的快感；Cas贴着枕头发出一声声破碎的呻吟。Dean终于达到高潮，射在他的体内，随后两人一同倒在了垫子上。等Dean恢复神志后，Cas依然在他怀里发着抖。Dean从他体内拔出——这一次，Cas的后穴被撑得特别开，所以他很容易就拔了出去。面对这份空虚，Cas呜咽起来。于是他将Cas翻过身，查看他的状况，惊讶地发现了他脸上的泪痕。

他用拇指抚过Cas的颧骨。“你没事吧，宝贝？”他问道。

Cas深深地吸了一口气。他吐气的时候在发抖，但他睁开眼睛，对上了Dean的视线。他点点头，翘起嘴角，露出一个浅浅的微笑。他伸手握住Dean的手腕，但他握着他的力道松松的、很是轻柔。“只是有点激烈。”他勉强说出口。

“是啊。”Dean表示同意。他低下头，亲了亲Cas，随后向着他的下半身挪去。他向上掰起Cas的双腿，分开他的膝盖，好让自己查看Cas的后穴。他被撑得很开，红得很厉害，但是并没有出血。Dean用拇指抚摸他的褶皱，Cas不禁颤抖起来。Dean拿开手，拍了拍Cas的身侧。他用一条毯子盖住他，替他在肩膀处掖好毯子。

“我去给你拿点水和毛巾，替你擦擦干净。”

Cas摇摇头。“不要擦干净。我想感受它。”

一阵强烈的占有欲自Dean的心头涌起，他弯下身，唇舌并用，亲吻着Cas。Cas没有回吻他，只是张开嘴，接纳了对方的入侵，致使Dean吻得愈发激烈。等他结束这个吻后，Cas看起来有点恍惚，眼睛睁得大大的。

他喜欢Cas此刻的表情，喜欢Cas靠近他的方式，喜欢他这般向Dean交出他的身体——就好像Cas是Omega，而Dean才是Alpha。亲吻Cas让他忘记了要去取水这件事。他们持续亲吻着，直到两人都再次变硬。而这一次，轮到他爬上Cas大腿、坐在了Cas的阴茎上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 尾声提及男性生子，如果这个让你感觉不适，看到这里就可以停下了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有CD手推车，并提及男性生子。

在他们在一起的第三年，Dean的气味发生了变化。夜晚的大部分时间里，Cas都把他的脸埋在Dean的脖子那儿，贴着他躺在那儿，双手抓着他的毛发。到了早上，Cas变成狼形态，爬到Dean身上。他把重量压在Dean身上，贴着他磨蹭，直到Dean开始喘息，弓起屁股，滑液的气息浓厚地飘散在空气里。Cas咬着他的脖子，强迫Dean低下头。Dean嗥叫着，反抗着，Cas低沉的咆哮和猛烈的抽插使他的身体里传来一阵阵火热的感觉。Cas低吼着，用力地咬着他，摆动着腰身，Dean再也控制不住自己发出的声音。Cas的吼声变得愈发低沉，他的抽插变得愈发用力、愈发激烈、愈发迅速，直到他的结膨胀起来，而Dean射在了床垫上面的毛毯上。Dean的肌肉紧紧裹着Cas的结，让他也达到了高潮，狂乱地啃着Dean的脖子。Dean化作颤抖的一团，夹杂着痛苦和欢愉，挺过了对方这阵高潮的喷发。

等他们分开后，双方变回人形，Cas把Dean翻过来，让他仰面躺着，将他的腿抬起来，搁在自己的肩头，然后低下头，舔着他在Dean的屁股那儿造成的一团混乱。Dean呻吟着，发出一声近乎透不过气的笑声。

“这是要做什么？”他勉强说道。

“闻起来很棒。”Cas对着他咕哝着。

Dean坐起身，用手肘撑着自己，低头仔细端详着Cas，终于意识到——今天并不只是晨间性爱，还有着别的什么在发生。Cas除了发情期期间，通常都更喜欢以人类形态和他做爱。他喜欢触碰Dean，用他的手竭尽所能从Dean身上逗弄出各种声音，慢慢地使他变得崩溃。

Dean伸出手，用手指梳理Cas的头发。他揪了揪他的头发，让Cas从他的屁股那儿抬起头。他不再舔他、咬他，相反的，他开始贴着Dean的大腿磨蹭，在那儿落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，就好像他无法让自己离开对方。

“你怎么了？”他问道。看到Cas抬起头看着他，Dean用手指抚摸起Cas的脸颊。

Cas嘟囔着，用脸蹭蹭Dean的大腿。虽然他现在处于人形，却要比狼形的他更趋向于本能。Dean皱起眉。他把手伸到Cas的下巴下方，推推他，直到Cas再次抬起头，对上Dean的视线。在两人注视对方的时候，Dean终于能看到——意识正慢慢回到Cas的视线里。他眨眨眼，低头瞥着Dean的身体，然后稍稍皱起了眉头。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean打着招呼。

“你好，Dean。”Cas不假思索地回应道。

“不是说我不享受这个，但你今天早上似乎有点失控。”

Cas深深地吸了一口气，缓缓地呼着气，闭上了眼睛。他又吸了一口气——这一次，更为深缓——然后舔舔嘴唇。Dean几乎可以看到Cas的意识又要消失，于是他伸出手，捧住了他的脸。

“Cas！”

Cas被吓了一跳，张开眼睛盯着Dean。他慢慢地放开了Dean的臀部，然后将自己推离Dean。他从Dean的腿间爬出，坐到他身边的垫子上。他贴着Dean，蜷起身体，胳膊牢牢地地搂着他的腰身，把鼻子埋在Dean的耳朵下方。Cas正在闻他的气味，Dean可以感觉到Cas的吸气和吐气，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“你没事吧？”Dean再次试探道。

Cas贴着他嘟囔着。“你的气味……我感觉……”他的声音渐渐轻了下去，将Dean抱得更紧。Dean转过头，发现Cas皱着眉，然后别开了脸。

Dean在Cas怀里动了动，转过身，好让两人胸口相贴躺在那儿。他用一只手捧住Cas的脸颊，然后用另一只手梳理着Cas的头发。Cas依然没有看着他，但他的眼睛不安分地四下打量着这间屋子。

终于，Cas低下头，对上了Dean的视线。他将脑袋歪向一侧，盯着Dean看了一会儿。他脸上的表情微微发生了变化，某些细微的变化，让他眼里的困惑变为了喜悦。

“你的气味改变了。”Cas说道。他松开了搂着Dean腰身的手，用手指顺着Dean髋骨凸出的部分一直摸到他柔软的肚皮。他摊开手掌，覆上Dean的肚子，慢慢向下，直至他腹股沟的黑色卷曲上方。“你的气味改变了。”他再次说道。

Dean低下头，看着Cas摊开的手。他重新抬头看向Cas的脸，随后，他就看到了——Cas现在看着他的方式，就好像他是某种崭新的、完全不同的、令人惊叹的事物。

Dean艰难地吞咽着。“是吗？”

Cas点点头。“是的。”他低下头，给了Dean深深的一个吻。Dean回吻着他，尽其所能地牢牢抓住Cas，抓着他的伴侣……抓着他孩子的父亲。

**全文完**


End file.
